A New York Future
by Maxcs
Summary: SemiAU/Klaine. Sequel to A Baby Story, Kurt, Blaine and Claire are off to NYC to start their lives as a family. Of course life doesn't go the way you planned but this young family never expected these sort of obstacles to get in their way of happiness
1. Chapter 1

**The sequel is here! So just a warning, this story is going to be a little more dramatic than 'A Baby Story' on the Klaine front but of course there will be the squishy, happy moments we all love.  
>A shout out to 'Richard's Confessor' and their sister who asked for some KlaineBurt/Claire family time. I hope you like this chapter but I promise more in the future so stay tuned!**

**Gotta start a sequel with a little fluffy lovin' so enjoy :)**

"Blaine did you pack the..." Kurt began as he carried more flat packed boxes into his boyfriend's bedroom only to find him staring at a pile of crib pieces on the floor "Are you planning on reconstructing that crib? Does Claire have a sibling you didn't tell me about?" he chuckled and sat the boxes down by the door. Resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, Kurt snaked his arms around the shorter boy's waist "I thought you would have thrown this away when you moved Claire into Emily's old room"

"I never had the heart to so I packed it into the closet" Blaine sighed and leant back into Kurt gently. They had spent all day packing up both Blaine and Claire's belongings ready for their big drive out to New York two days later. Graduating high school only the week before, both were ready to go far, far away from Lima, Ohio.

Accepted into The New York Academy of Dramatic Arts, Kurt was going to live his Broadway dream while Blaine was following his own aspiration to study Architecture at Columbia. They had their whole futures almost mapped out from the second they arrived in New York to their West Village Apartment and possible schools for Claire to attend in 2 years time. Kurt and Blaine were like an old married couple before they were even old or married.

"I guess I couldn't let go of the fact that she was growing up"

"And now?"

"Now I have to grow up" he sighed and turned in Kurt's arms. Brushing away the hair on his face, Blaine pressed a soft kiss on Kurt's nose "Would you believe I'm actually going to miss this place? Claire took her first steps right by the door and she said her first word while sitting on my desk chair"

"This bedroom holds a lot of firsts, our first time together..." Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine as close as possible, settling his hands in Blaine's back pockets

"The first time Claire called you Papa..."

"The first time Claire fell asleep in my arms..."

"The first time you fell asleep in my arms" Blaine chuckled and crashed his lips against Kurt's without warning. Nibbling on his boyfriend's bottom lip, Blaine ran his hands through Kurt's soft auburn hair as he deepened the kiss. If the pieces of Claire's old crib wasn't in their path to the bed, Blaine would have happily taken their heated make out session that one step further.

"Ahem" Santana coughed from the door of Blaine's bedroom as she watched her two favourite gays pull apart slowly. Crossing her arms and leaning on the door frame, she smirked as they straightened out their clothes "Hate to break up the fun but everyone is waiting downstairs for you guys"

"Waiting for us? Why?"

"You'll see" she smirked and grabbed Blaine's hand as she started pulling him from the room. Kurt followed closely behind as they made their downstairs and saw the entire Glee Club standing in Blaine's living room with party hats and balloons.

"What's this?"

"Considering you two will be leaving us in a couple days we thought we would surprise you guys with a farewell party because let's face it, even Puck's gonna miss you guys" Quinn laughed as she pulled Kurt further into the room where he was quickly enveloped in a group hug with the girls.

"Claire?" Blaine quietly asked Santana as Puck and Finn commandeered the stereo and turned on their party playlist.

"Next door with my Mom until Burt and Carole pick her up. They're taking her to the park for a picnic for her birthday because they won't see her" she smiled and linked arms with her best friend "There is a small pile of presents for her in the study because Mercedes, Quinn, Rachel and I are all bummed they're missing her birthday too"

"Rachel is moving to New York a month after Claire's birthday, can't she wait? And you're moving into the apartment across the hall three weeks after that. You will see Claire every day..."

"No kid likes a late birthday present..."

"I don't remember what boxes have her birthday presents in them so she's bound to get some late this year" Blaine laughed and nudged Santana gently

"Well her favourite Aunty Tanna will just have to spoil her again when I get there, sound fair?" she smirked and turned to Blaine "but today is for you and Kurt. No more baby talk ok?"

"Got it" he smiled and held his hand out to the Latina "Dance with me"

XXXXX

"I'd say we were relieving Carole and my Dad from babysitting duties but they look like they're having too much fun" Kurt smiled as he spotted them by the lake. Carole and Claire had little tea cups in their hands while Burt fake fed a cookie to the teddy bear Kurt's Mom had made. Kurt loved seeing how involved his Dad now was with Claire and Blaine after a little bit of a rough start. Of course Burt wasn't completely sold on the idea of his son getting so involved in that little girl's life to the extent that she started to call him Papa, but after seeing how much Kurt adored Claire, he couldn't argue any longer.

Burt needed some convincing when it came to Kurt moving to New York at the end of his Senior year with his boyfriend and daughter because the thought of his son growing up so fast unnerved him. Kurt had always been mature beyond his years but this was becoming a family with a man he'd only known for a year and a half. Burt could see how much Blaine and Kurt adored each other and how they just complimented each other. It wasn't long until he knew that this was the right move for his son even if it meant him being across the country in New York City.

"We've been spotted" Blaine chuckled as he saw Burt waving them over. Making the journey toward them, Blaine squeezed his boyfriend's hand happily. Their going away party had been perfect apart from all the sad goodbye tears and now just seeing Kurt's parents with Claire made Blaine's heart swell. He couldn't have asked for anything better.

"Daddy, Papa look!" Claire giggled as she picked up the Cinderella doll Carole and Burt had bought for her birthday and showed it to both Blaine and Kurt.

"It's beautiful Princess" Blaine smiled as he sat down beside Claire and pulled her onto his lap. The almost three year old babbled on about the doll and her afternoon with Grandpa Burt and Grandma Carole while Kurt sat down between his Dad and Step Mom.

"We bought her some clothes as well but she was more excited about the doll" Carole smiled and offered Kurt the last cupcake.

Taking it with a smile, he swiped his finger across the frosting "You really shouldn't have bought her all this. You spoil her"

"Like you should be talking, kid" Burt laughed and nudged his son gently "That little girl will want for nothing for the rest of her life"

"I just treat Claire how I was treated growing up so I think you're the one to blame here Gramps"

"Alright, fair enough" he chuckled and pulled Kurt into a one armed hug "We're really going to miss you kids when you go"

"We have already promised Claire that we will call every night so she can say goodnight to her grandparents" Blaine piped up now that Claire had finished her big story. Catching most of the words she was trying to say, Blaine got a pretty good idea of the afternoon she'd had with Kurt's parents. They drank apple juice out of tea cups, ate cupcakes and fed the ducks. The little girl even got her Grandpa Burt to play tea party.

"And I have already set up Skype on the computer in the den so we can see each other"

"You have this all planned out don't ya, Kurt?"

"Of course" he smiled "We're going to miss you both just as much as you'll miss us"

"Doubt it" Carole laughed "You boys will be having too much fun"

**What did you think? I hope it lives up to the hype that was 'A Baby Story'. Thank you again for being such amazing readers and reviewers :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh My Goodness Gracious Me! Wow! I cannot believe the response the first chapter to this story got! I got nearly 150 Story, Author and Favourite Story Alerts not to mention the 5 reviews. You guys are so amazing that I had to put up the next chapter as a thank you :)**

**I hope you like this next chapter**

"This is the last of it" Kurt chuckled as he loaded the last box marked 'Scarves' into the truck.

"You need a whole box just for your scarves?" Blaine laughed as he sat on the back of the truck with an exhausted sigh. They weren't even on the road to New York yet and he was tired. Kurt and Claire combined had a lot of stuff. Kurt sat up beside Blaine and rested his hand on his boyfriend's knee.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Ready to spend the rest of my life with the man I love and adore looking after _our _little girl _together_? Of course I am"

Kurt leant into Blaine's side as he felt a warm arm snake around his shoulder. He could definitely get used to this feeling of sheer bliss.

"Aw, they're so going to miss us. You can just see how sad they are" Finn laughed as he walked out of the Hummel-Hudson house carrying Claire. Like Burt, Finn needed some convincing on the whole 'Kurt as a Dad' concept. He too saw how comfortable his brother was with this little girl and soon became cuddly Uncle Finn.

"You're coming with us" Kurt sighed as he jumped off the truck and pulled a weary Claire into his arms.

Finn didn't need to offer to help move his brother to New York because Rachel had done it for him. Narrowly missing out on an apartment down the street from Kurt and Blaine's, the brunette was desperate to head back to the city to find the perfect place for her and Finn.

"And you kids should head off soon if you want to miss the traffic" Burt sniffed. Holding tight to Carole's hand, the usually strong man had clearly been crying. The pair followed a bouncing Rachel out to the truck after what must have been an emotional farewell with Claire.

Taking Claire, Blaine left Kurt and his Dad to say one last goodbye. The trio had said their goodbyes to Andrew, Emily, Jane and Michael earlier that morning so all that were left were Kurt's parents. Burt pulled his son into a rough hug as he sniffed back tears.

"I'm gonna miss you kid"

"I'm going to miss you too Dad" Kurt sobbed softly as he held on tighter to his father

"Your Mom would have been so proud if she could see you now"

"I hope so"

Wishing his Mom had been there to see him grow up and then meet both Blaine and Claire, Kurt missed her the most today. No doubt she would have been an even bigger blubbering mess than Burt; she would have been crying proud and happy tears.

Kurt reluctantly pulled away from his Dad after a good five minutes. As much as he wanted to go, Kurt couldn't bear to leave his Dad. After everything they had been through together, it was tough to walk away and start his own life.

"Be safe, kid"

"We'll call as soon as we stop in Pittsburgh for the night" Finn piped up hoping it would make Burt feel a little better. He knew his Mom was going to be the same when he left for good in July, always worrying. The Hummel-Hudson home was going to be very quiet with both boys gone but Burt and Carole were happy Kurt and Finn would be together in the same city.

"I love you, Dad" Kurt smiled and wiped his eyes with his handkerchief

"I love you too, Kurt"

"We'll call all the time and visit; we're only an 11 hour drive away"

"Keep us a bed at Christmastime, Carole and I have already started saving for a New York holiday"

"Sounds perfect" Kurt smiled as he kissed his Dad's cheek for the last time before moving onto his Stepmom. Hugging her tight, he kissed her cheek as well "Look after him for me?"

"Of course"

"Thank you Carole"

"Yes, thank you for everything" Blaine smiled as he came up behind Kurt. Strapping Claire into her car seat, he too wanted to say one last goodbye to two amazingly supportive people. He had Burt and Carole to thank for a lot of things especially over the last year. They had become like a second set of parents to him.

Blaine said goodbye to Carole and Burt before making his way back to the car. Knowing Kurt would be emotional, Blaine offered to take the first driving shift for their five hour drive to Pittsburgh. There was no way they would handle an eleven hour drive with Claire so Pittsburgh was as close to halfway as they could get.

Resting his hand on Kurt's knee in comfort, Blaine turned on the engine. The curly haired boy wasn't sure how many tears would be shed as they drove out of Lima but he was prepared for anything. Pulling out of the driveway, all three waved until Burt, Carole and Kurt's home was lost around the corner.

"I'm not turning back" Blaine chuckled softly and took his boyfriend's hand and kissed it softly "We're doing this"

"I know, it's just hard"

"I know"

The pair was quiet for almost half an hour before Claire's fussing in the backseat broke the silence. Turning and rubbing her foot gently, Kurt started singing along to the radio to calm her down. Blaine smiled at his boyfriend and daughter's interaction and it was then that he knew their new life had finally begun.

XXXXX

"I think we lost Finn, Rachel and all out belongings somewhere around Mansfield" Blaine laughed as he pulled Claire from her car seat. Finally arriving in Pittsburgh, the young family were miles ahead of their friends and all of their possessions. Stopping in the centre of this busy little city, they weren't far from the hotel they would stay at that night.

"I'm starving, let's find somewhere to eat while we wait" Kurt smiled and quickly pulled Claire's unruly curls up into a band and kissed her forehead softly "I think this one needs ice-cream"

Claire's face instantly brightened at the mention of ice-cream as Kurt and Blaine made their way down the street looking for a cafe. Finally finding a small cafe just off the main street, they walked in and sat down at the last free table. Ordering coffees, sandwiches and a scoop of ice-cream for Claire, the two boys sat back as the waitress walk away to fill their order.

"I was thinking we could just unload everything when we got to the apartment tomorrow and leave the unpacking til the next morning" Blaine suggested as he took Kurt's hand over the table and rubbed his thumb against his boyfriend's palm "If it's going to be anything like today, we'll be asleep before we even get the mattress up the stairs"  
>"We need to at least get the mattresses up there, Claire and I are not sleeping on the floor"<p>

"I can't have my Princess sleeping on the floor now can I?"

"Yes, Princess Claire must be comfortable"

"I wasn't talking about Claire..."

"Oh really?" Kurt chuckled and kicked Blaine gently under the table "I think I might just be too tired to even cuddle you tonight or tomorrow night if you keep this up mister" he smirked and tugged Blaine's shirt and brought him closer. Intending to kiss him softly on the lips, Kurt couldn't help but notice the scowling woman sitting beside them and opted for a quick peck on the forehead instead "That woman beside us is shooting daggers through her eyes"

Blaine turned his head slightly and saw the woman Kurt was talking about and her expression was harsh and full of hate. She looked like she was ready to growl at them.

"You shall not lie with a male as those who lie with a female; it is an abomination" she hissed and stood up angrily.

"Leviticus... 18? 19?" Kurt sighed as he sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. He'd heard every possible hateful bible passage about homosexuality that he almost knew them by book. As an atheist, it was quite an achievement to know that many bible passages.

"For this reason God gave them over to degrading passions: for their women exchanged the natural use for that which is against nature. And in the same way also the men abandoned the natural use of the woman and burned in their desire toward one another, men with men committing indecent acts and receiving in their own persons the due penalty for their error" she continued as she stuffed her book into her handbag and shoved her chair under the table roughly.

"Romans"

"Galatians 3, There is neither Jew nor Greek, slave nor free, male nor female, for you are all one in Christ Jesus" Blaine sighed as he held his daughter closer on his lap. Growing up in a Christian family, he too knew a passage or two out of the Bible. The woman shook her head once more and stormed from the cafe without another word.

"What just happened?" Kurt chuckled

"We're not quite out of Kansas just yet Toto" Blaine shrugged and quickly looked around before taking Kurt's hand gently "New York is going to be different..."

The waitress brought their order to their table and not another word was spoken about the previous incident. Blaine wanted nothing more than for him and Kurt to be accepted for who they were without the fear of someone spitting bible passages at them. New York was where they could finally settle and be whoever they wanted to be.

**A bit of sweet, a bit of salty. Let me know what you thought of the chapter! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for such a delay! Thankyou again to everyone for the reviews and story alerts. **

"Don't be naked" Santana called out as she walked into Kurt and Blaine's apartment like she lived there. After living across the hall for the last month or so, the Latina did almost live there. Almost every morning was spent there not to mention the nights she was too lazy to cook dinner for herself.

"Good Morning Santana" Blaine chuckled as he instinctly picked up the coffee pot at the sight of his best friend. For a smart girl, she still hadn't quite mastered her coffee maker yet. Fully clothed and ready for the day, Blaine poured the warm fluid into Santana's outstretched travel mug "You do know we have mugs here right? You don't have to bring your own"

"I know but this one travels in the case I need to jet off to class with your gloriously made liquid gold"

"Aunty Tanna!" Claire giggled as she raced through the living room from her bedroom with only one sock on and her ribbon half tied. The three year old happily jumped into Santana's awaiting arms.

"Good Morning Munchkin, you look very pretty today... Even with one sock" Santana smiled as she saw Kurt appear carrying Claire's other sock.

"It's a little hard trying to dress a moving target" he sighed and collapsed into the stool beside Blaine and greeted his boyfriend again with a quick kiss.

"She's just excited" Blaine laughed and poured Kurt a cup of coffee before pushing a plate of toast toward him "Eat"

"She won't be when she realises you're leaving here there"

"Leaving her where? What's happening?"

"It's Claire's first day of pre-school. We managed to get her into one on the same block as NYADA"

"Which I start at today" Kurt added nervously as he took a small bite of toast before pushing the plate away. He was too nervous to eat. Pushing the plate back towards him, Blaine silently insisted he continued

"Oh Kurt starts big school today too" the Latina chuckled which earned her a harsh glare from Kurt. "Nervous?"

"Incredibly"

"You will be fine" Blaine insisted as he took his boyfriend's hand gently "You will amaze them, I just know it"

"Ugh! Stop being so married" Santana sighed and fixed the bow holding back Claire's curls before standing up and setting the little girl back in the seat "Why aren't you all dressed up in your cute little navy blazer, Curly Top?" she asked as she picked up an apple out of the fruit bowl.

"My class doesn't start til 12 so I'm on pre-school drop off"

"And I'm picking her up right?" Kurt questioned quickly just in case Blaine had already told him and he'd forgotten. He had too much on his mind.

"Yes, my class doesn't finish til 6"

"Yuck" Santana chuckled. She laughed even more when Claire simply repeated her.

"Yes, yuck but I like my class, the Professor is a little strange. Kinda looks like a frog" he laughed as he started to croak like a frog. Claire giggled loudly which thankfully drowned out Kurt's cursing as he realised the time.

"Crap, Rachel is probably tapping her foot waiting for me downstairs" he sighed as raced from the bench to grab his bag and keys. Looking around for anything he might have missed, he headed for the door only to be stopped by a loud cough. Turning around, he saw Blaine subtly pointing at Claire who was standing up on her seat watching Kurt.

"Have fun at pre-school today baby girl" Kurt smiled and made his way over to her kissing her forehead softly. Straightening her bow, he tilted her chin up "I love you"

"Love you Papa"

Kurt kissed her forehead one last time with a smile before walking back toward the door only to be stopped again by a loud cough. Turning back, he saw Blaine pouting giving his best puppy dogs eyes. Kurt hadn't said goodbye to him yet.

"Sorry" Kurt sighed with a sneaky smile and made his way back to Blaine. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist, Blaine pulled him close and placed a soft, sweet kiss on his lips. Keeping it short and simple, Blaine fixed Kurt's collar before kissing him again quickly.

"I am so proud of you; you are going to be amazing"

Kurt nodded silently unable to hide the anxiety all over his face.

"Don't doubt yourself today, they will love you ok? I promise"

"I love you" Kurt smiled and pressed his lips to Blaine's softly

"I love you too but you have to go. Go be amazing"

Blaine watched as Kurt picked up his bag and walked out the door. Watching the door close, Blaine sighed lightly knowing Kurt would be ok.

"You are so married" Santana chuckled pulling Blaine out of his daze

"Not yet..."

"Yet? Do tell"

"There's nothing to tell" he smiled and went back to his coffee "When it's the right time to propose then you will be the fourth to know ok?"

"Fourth?"

"One, I have to ask Burt for permission, Two, I have to ask Claire for permission and Three, I have to actually ask Kurt to marry me"

"Fine but when it comes to the bachelor party, I'm in charge ok?"

"Whatever you say Santana"

XXXXX

"This is it" Rachel smiled as she and Kurt stood in front of the NYADA Building and stared up at 13 floors of their future. Looking over at Kurt, the brunette took his hand and squeezed it gently "What are you thinking about?"

"That a large part of my future lies within those doors. This place could change my life forever"

"This place _will _change our lives forever, Kurt" she insisted "We're going to be big Broadway stars one day"

"It's a nice dream, Rachel..."

"No it's a reality. We already have our dream lives. I have Finn, you have Blaine and Claire and we both have New York City. Broadway's just gonna be the cherry on top of the perfect sundae"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely positive" Rachel smiled and started pulling Kurt toward the door "Come on, our future starts now"

Kurt and Rachel walked into the NYADA Building and their grip on each other's hands only tightened. They weren't the only terrified looking people standing in the foyer and both couldn't help but think that every single person in that building was their new competition. This wasn't Glee Club in high school anymore. They weren't in small town Ohio anymore.

Following the other anxious young performers all being ushered into a small theatre, Kurt and Rachel stayed silent. No words could describe how excited they were to start chasing their lifelong dreams or how scared they were that it could all be taken away by another person in that theatre.

Taking a seat in amongst the other freshman and did everything in their power to stop their knee from shaking or their hands from twitching.

"Are you guys completely freaking out too?" a blonde girl asked as she sat down beside Kurt. She looked a little like Rachel with her pre-teen sweater and matching barrette. "I'm Lauren Rafter"

"I'm Kurt Hummel and this is Rachel Berry" Kurt smiled and shook the girl's hand as she extended it to him "You're not alone being insanely nervous right now"

"Ok good" she laughed "I can't believe this is all happening. I'm following in Barbara's footsteps"

"As in Streisand?" Kurt chuckled as he sensed Rachel tense next to him

"Is there anyone else?"

"I think I love her and hate her all at the same time" Rachel whispered to Kurt quickly. She wasn't sure if she loved this girl for her adoration of Rachel's idol or hated her for that same reason.

"Oh this year is going to be interesting..."

**Your thoughts? I promise a little drama coming your way, stay tuned**


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt and Blaine had their schedules worked out absolutely perfectly. Sending Claire to pre-school three days a week, Blaine had Claire alone on his day off, Kurt had her on his day off and they spent their weekends together as a family. Maintaining their Saturday park dates, Blaine and Kurt took Claire to a different part of Central Park every week. They both loved watching her play on the slide and what made their outings even better were the fact that they weren't the only gay parents there.

Unlike Lima, Ohio, the pair weren't awkwardly stared at for walking down the street hand in hand. They could even share a quick kiss in public without the fear of a slushie drowning them. Admittedly slushies weren't a choice weapon in New York, but the principle was the same. No-one cared about their sexuality; in fact New York embraced it especially in Kurt's industry.

At first it scared Kurt in particular. He had been bullied so much as a kid for being gay; it was weird not to have that tension around him every day. Of course there was the odd person on the Subway frowning at Kurt and Blaine together with Claire but that was a rare occurrence. They were definitely over that rainbow and in the Emerald City now.

School for both boys had been getting harder and more intense but they took it in their strides and only worked harder. Working that little bit harder in class meant less work they had to catch up on at home and more time as a family. Not many people back in Ohio believed they could handle school, work and a family so Kurt and Blaine made it their mission to prove them all wrong. They could do this; they could have their family and their dreams. Nothing was going to stop them.

XXXXX

Blaine woke with a start as the arm that was comfortably wrapped around Kurt's waist as thrown away. Rubbing his eyes, he saw Kurt sitting up completely drenched. He feared something was wrong because waking up in the middle of the night soaking with sweat somehow wasn't normal.

"Bad dream?"

"I don't know..." he sighed and ran his hands through his hair that now stuck to his head.

"Are you feeling alright?" Blaine asked he sat up and rubbed Kurt's sweaty back gently. Feeling his forehead, he noticed his boyfriend had a fever "How long have you had this fever?"

"A couple days?"

"Kurt..."

"I thought I could shake it, I just had that monologue due for class yesterday..." Kurt defended even though Blaine's concerned expression didn't change "I feel fine"

"Kurt..." Blaine sighed as he peeled off his boyfriend's tee and dropped it to the floor in the hope it cooled him down a little. Resting his hands back around Kurt's neck, he noticed two swollen lumps below his jaw "Does your neck hurt?"

"No but my chest does a little. So, I don't feel so good" he chuckled weakly and pushed the blanket off his legs trying to cool off. Rubbing his hands over his legs, he scratched at the skin behind his knees gently.

"You are not going to school tomorrow, I'm taking you to the doctor" Blaine insisted.

"But you have class tomorrow..."

"I don't care, we'll drop Claire off at pre-school then we are going to the doctor. I need to make sure you're ok"

"I'm sure it's nothing"

"But until I know for sure, you're going to go get in a cool shower. It'll make you feel better"

"Only if you come with me..." Kurt smirked and got up off the bed and held his hand out to Blaine

"You must feel better than I think you do if you can still persuade me to have shower sex with you at 3am" Blaine chuckled as he took his boyfriend's hand and followed his into their ensuite. Peeling of his shorts, Kurt stepped into the shower and got it running while Blaine took off his clothes and stepped in behind him. Blaine noticed his boyfriend breathing heavily and leaning against the wall for support and he was concerned. Wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist gently, he kissed his shoulder.

"I'm just gonna hold you ok? Hold you til this fever breaks"

Kurt's fever didn't break but when their hands started to wrinkle, Blaine dried the sleepy man off and got him dressed. The sooner he could get him to the doctor, the better. Blaine had noticed his boyfriend losing weight and he'd just put it down to stress at school but all this was worrying him. Kurt hadn't told him he'd been feeling sick or Blaine would have insisted on him going to the doctor so much sooner.

Blaine just wanted to make sure Kurt was ok.

**Sorry it's short but all will be revealed in the next chapter. Could be something, could be nothing...**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I've had this chapter written since I posted the last one, I've just been trying to resist posting it. Hope you like it.**

"Are you gonna talk to me?" Blaine asked Kurt as he followed his boyfriend down the street. After leaving the hospital, the bronze haired man insisted they picked Claire up from pre-school early in the hope the whole situation would melt away with that little girl's giggle. "Kurt?"

Kurt continued walking silently holding Claire close keeping her warm and headed into his new favourite cafe that he and Rachel had found six months ago on their first day at NYADA. Taking a seat in the back corner, the pale faced young man held his daughter on his lap and twisted one of her curls around his finger until it fell perfectly. Blaine sat down across from Kurt and let out a deep breath.

"You have to say something, Kurt"

"I knew this was gonna happen..."

"How did you know this was gonna happen? You can't predict these sorts of things"

"It's what my mother died of..." Kurt sighed as he held Claire closer. He'd never told Blaine exactly what his mother had passed away of over 10 years ago and now he understood why his boyfriend was reacting this way. If it was anything else than it might have been different. Leaning across the table, Blaine took Kurt's hand and squeezed it tight "You are not going to die from this"

"My Mom had Stage 2 and she passed away a year after diagnosis. I have Stage 3, it doesn't look good"

"Don't say that" Blaine insisted as he picked up his chair and moved it next to Kurt's. Wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, Blaine hugged both Kurt and Claire close "We are going to fight this. You are going to be fine"

"I have Hodgkin's Lymphoma Blaine" Kurt whispered before he burst into tears. Burying his face into Blaine's shoulder he just sobbed. There was no controlling the emotion he was feeling that day and all Blaine could do was hold his boyfriend.

Claire, unsure of what was happening, snuggled closer to Kurt. She just wanted to try and make him feel better.

XXXXX

"The doctors are sure it's cancer?" Santana asked softly as she and Blaine stood at the doorway of his and Kurt's bedroom. Watching Kurt and Claire asleep together on the bed, both Santana and Blaine were worried.

It took Kurt a little while to calm down in the cafe and that kind of emotional outburst was tiring. Blaine took him home and insisted he at rested for the afternoon. It had been a big day. Still determined to try and make her Papa feel better, Claire curled up beside Kurt and fell asleep not long before he did.

"Positive" Blaine sighed "They did a lymph node biopsy, blood tests and a heap of scans. They are definitely sure it's Hodgkin's"

"Treatment options?"

"Chemotherapy starting in a couple of days"

"What is he going to do about school?"

"He'd like to stay but the doctors said this treatment is going to be intense. He's gonna get worse before he gets any better" Blaine groaned softly as he ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that his boyfriend has cancer, something that could kill him. "I'm going to drop back to part-time study so I can be home more to look after him"

"If you ever need a hand with Claire just knock on my door, I'll take her whenever you need some time ok?" she smiled weakly and leant into Blaine gently. Snaking his arms around her waist, he hugged her tight "If you need anything at all just ask"

"Thank you Santana"

"Any time"

Blaine held onto Santana for a little while until he heard someone stir inside his bedroom. Letting go and looking into his room, he saw that Claire had just rolled over and snuggled in closer to Kurt. He loved that Claire could just do the simplest things to make someone feel better. Unsure if it would work, Blaine liked that she was trying all the same.

"What did Burt say about all this when you told him?" Santana asked as she followed Blaine out into the kitchen. Turning on the kettle, Blaine leant against the bench while the water boiled.

"We... haven't told him yet. Kurt doesn't want to tell him... at all"

"Kurt has to tell him"

"I know and I said that but he doesn't want his father to relive what he went through when Kurt's Mom was sick. She died of the same type of cancer"

"Oh..."

"I would love to just go behind Kurt's back and call his Dad but I can't. He has to be the one to tell Burt about all this"

"If you haven't told Burt and Carole then I guess you haven't told anyone else then?"

"You were the first one" Blaine shrugged as he pulled down three mugs and dropped a teabag into each "I don't even know how the hell I'm going to tell Claire that her Dad has cancer. She's three years old, she shouldn't know about all this yet"

"Then you just tell her that Papa is sick and that you and the doctors are doing everything you can to make him better" Santana sighed softly and rested her hand on Blaine's arm "You have to sugar coat it all for her"

"I just wish there wasn't anything to sugar coat in the first place"

"Don't we all"

XXXXX

Blaine set the cup of tea down on the bedside table next to Kurt and kissed his forehead softly before gently sliding Claire from his arms.

"Leave her" Kurt begged softly as he felt the sudden loss of heat. Keeping his eyes closed he reached out weakly for his own personal teddy bear.

"I'm just going to put her to bed. I'll be back to take her place ok?" he chuckled and took Claire to her bedroom and changed the sleepy three year old into her pyjamas. Pulling her pink fairy blanket up over her, he kissed her cheek. The moment right as he put Claire down was always Blaine's favourite time of the day. His little girl always looked so peaceful like there was nothing wrong in the world.

Making his way back to his bedroom, Blaine lay down behind Kurt and gently wrapped his arms around his waist. Kurt settled back into Blaine's chest and let out a deep breath.

"I don't want you to drop back to part-time at school. You don't need to do that for me"

"Who says I'm doing it for you" he smirked and kissed Kurt's sensitive spot just below his ear "And you were meant to be asleep before"

"I dozed for a little while but I can't really sleep" Kurt sighed and turned slowly in Blaine's arms. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck, the bronze haired man rested his forehead on Blaine's "Didn't mean to eavesdrop but I don't want you cutting down your classes just to look after me"

"I want to..."

"But you don't have to"

"Yes I do have to. I love you and I am going to do everything in my power to keep you by my side forever. Claire needs her Papa"

"I'm scared, Blaine" Kurt whispered softly. Tightening his arms around Kurt's waist, Blaine kissed his temple

"I know, I am too"

**Please don't hate me for this! Will Kurt be ok? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for the absolutely amazing reviews on the last chapter. I really didn't intend on making you cry but I'm so honoured to think that it really touched you guys.**

**Also a massive thank you for not hating me :) I hope to make it up to you with a little bit of Klaine love in this chapter**

"Did you just say cancer, Kurt?" Burt said softly unable to wrap his mind around the possibility of his only son having cancer. Thankful he had Carole and Finn sitting there beside him, he wouldn't have been able to cope with this news alone.

"Stage Three Hodgkin's Lymphoma" he confirmed and grasped Blaine's hand tight. Kurt would have preferred going home to tell his father this in person but with a doctor's appointment nearly every day before his first treatment, there was no time.

"I'm coming out there" Burt insisted

"No Dad it's ok. You don't have to, Blaine and I have it all under control"

"You two have cancer under control? You are teenagers for god's sake. I'm coming out there"

"Please Dad just let us get into the routine of the treatment and then I will be happy for you to come out"

"Kurt..."

"I don't want you to come out here" Kurt blurted out quickly. Shocking everyone, he couldn't take it back. Blaine rubbed Kurt's shoulders gently as he let out the breath he'd been holding in "I don't want you to go through with me, what you went through with Mom. I don't want you to have to experience that all again"

"I appreciate the concern Kurt but..." Burt began softly after a couple minutes of silence.

"I can't see you watch me with the same sad eyes you watched Mom with. I promise I will be fine, Blaine is here and I will be fine. Come when I'm better? Please?"

"Oh... Uhm sure, ok. You take care of yourself ok, kid?" he insisted unsure of what was going on. As much as he wanted to be there with Kurt to help him through all this but he had to respect his son's decision. Burt couldn't help but think of Elizabeth the second Kurt said he had cancer and all of the horrible memories from that time came flooding back. Just thinking of his late wife so sick she couldn't communicate like that made his understand his son's request.

"Blaine, you look after my boy ok?"

"I will do everything in my power, sir"

XXXXX

"Can't we stay and watch her play just a little longer?" Kurt begged as he watched Claire sitting on the floor of her pre-school class playing blocks with her friends.

"I wish we could but we have to get to the hospital" Blaine sighed as he took Kurt's hand gently and started pulling him toward the door. Letting the pre-school director know that Santana would be picking Claire up later that day in the case they didn't get back in time. Kurt was going for his first chemotherapy treatment and without knowing what to expect they had Santana on standby.

"You don't have to stay with me today" Kurt sighed as they walked hand in hand out onto the street and toward their car. As useless as it was to drive around New York most of the time, Blaine insisted he drove Kurt to and from his treatments with no argument.

"You did not just say that" he chuckled and started the car as Kurt buckled his seatbelt

"It's going to take hours"

"And...?"

"And you'll get bored"

"So will you which is why I bought my iPad fully stocked with all your favourite movies" Blaine smirked as he turned into the busy New York street and started off toward the hospital. Resting his hand on his boyfriend's knee, the curly haired teenager had no intention of leaving Kurt alone through this.

"You really don't have to do any of this Blaine..."

"Of course I do, we're in this together ok?"

"Thank you" Kurt smiled and brought Blaine's hand up and kissed it softly "I love you"

"I love you too"

The rest of their trip to the hospital was spent in silence as Kurt's nerves got the better of him. He appreciated Blaine's attempts to cheer him up with the radio but nothing could distract him from what would happen that day.

As they got to the hospital, they were ushered through to a procedure room where they took a blood sample to get everything started. Kurt was poked and prodded for an hour before the oncologist came to see them. Kurt seemed to be in a bit of a daze as he took in all the information the doctor was telling them. He was thankful Blaine decided to stay so there was another set of ears listening in case he forgot something. It was a lot to understand and Kurt was feeling incredibly overwhelmed.

It was another hour or two before a nurse set Kurt up in a private treatment room ready for the four and a half hour infusion. Sitting in the extra large, extra soft recliner chair, Kurt wished he could clasp his hands together so it wasn't so obvious how nervous he was. Blaine took Kurt's free hand gently as the nurse set up the IV in the other.

Once the oncologist had come back in and started the infusion, Blaine waited for them to leave before sliding in next to Kurt on the recliner. Pulling out his iPad, he wanted to distract Kurt before he started to think about the treatment too much.

"Mary Poppins, Singing in the Rain or I raided Claire's entire Disney collection" Blaine chuckled and flicked through the options on the screen. Touching the screen when it came to Aladdin, Kurt sat back into Blaine as the movie started. "I should have known, it's your favourite"

Kurt nodded with a weak smile as he peered down at the IV in his arm. Resisting the urge to touch it, he just stared at it forgetting his favourite movie was even playing.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked pulling Kurt from his trance "Are you ok?"

"A little out of it but I'm guessing that's the allergy medication they gave me" he shrugged and took Blaine's hand gently "Thank you for staying with me. I don't think I could have done this alone"

"I would never have left you to do this by yourself. You're kinda stuck with me forever"

"Forever?"

"I've already asked Rachel to help me pick out a ring. God help me trying to do it alone. I just know I would get it wrong" Blaine laughed as he linked his fingers together with Kurt's.

"You really want to marry me?"

"Of course I do" he smiled and kissed his boyfriend's hand gently "Although I wanted to plan something much more extravagant, consider this my proposal. Kurt Hummel will you marry me?"

"Yes" Kurt smiled and turned to Blaine "A thousand times yes"

XXXXX

"Are you feeling alright?" Blaine asked as he followed Kurt back into the apartment. Kurt's first chemo treatment was over and the doctor had gone through what they should expect from now on. Warning them that nausea was inevitable he prescribed anti-nausea drugs all the same.

"A little woozy but some amazing guy proposed to me today so that might be it" Kurt laughed as he turned to Blaine and rested his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders "Thank you Blaine"

"For proposing?"

"Even before I got sick you gave me something to fight for. I'm going to kick this cancer's ass just so I can have the perfect future with you as my husband"

"Sounds like a pretty good reason to me" Blaine smiled and placed a soft and gentle kiss to his boyfriend's lips "Would you like me to make you something to eat? Do you feel up to eating anything?"

"Have we got any Iced Tea left?"

"If not, I'll make more"

**Do you love me again? Please, please, please let me know what you thought of the chapter. I love hearing your feedback.**


	7. Chapter 7

**SUPER DUPER LOG CHAPTER AND AUTHORS NOTE**

**First off I want to thank you all for the amazing response I have had for this story especially with Kurt's storyline. A lot of you have mentioned how close this story has been to your own lives and I appreciate you opening that information up to me. I know from experience that talking about this subject is hard especially when it's about a close family member or friend.**

**In saying that, I would like to apologise in advance for any mistakes I may make in this story. I haven't had firsthand experience with Hodgkin's in particular but I am doing as much research as possible to make sure I get it right. I'm a perfectionist at heart so if I'm writing about a certain subject then I like to know as much about it so I can write a convincing story. If I have written something wrong or something completely unrealistic please tell me. I want this story to be right for all of my amazing readers.**

"So our Saturday afternoon walks turned into picnic lunches whenever I feel alright?" Kurt chuckled to Blaine as they walked from the Subway toward the entrance of Central Park. Each holding one of Claire's hands, they swung the giggling little girl gently every ten or so paces. Even though Blaine insisted they didn't. Kurt was feeling strong enough to handle it.

"No they've turned into picnic lunches whenever the weather is good. The fact that you're feeling so well did not play into the decision" Blaine smirked "Although it is good to see you feeling better"

"It won't last long, I have chemo again tomorrow"

"Take every day as it comes"

"You keep saying that..."

"And you should keep listening. It is brilliant advice"

"If you say so yourself" Kurt laughed even though he lived on Blaine's words. He did take every day as it came because if he dwelled on the negatives of the day before then he couldn't enjoy good days like today.

"Hey, look over there" Blaine smiled and pointed up ahead "Doesn't that girl look so much like Mercedes?"

"That is Mercedes" the bronze haired man gasped and let go of Claire's hand as he raced toward his best friend. Enveloping her in a tight hug, he couldn't believe that she was standing there in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"That boyfriend of yours asked me to come. He thought it might make you feel better"

Kurt looked back at Blaine with a thankful expression. Blaine just thought Kurt needed a breath of fresh air and seeing Mercedes was just what would make the sick young man happy. There really was only so much fun to be had whilst watching a Disney movie with a giggling 3 year old.

Blaine handed the picnic basket to Mercedes and took a step back "Now if you'll excuse us, Claire and I have a date with some penguins at the Central Park Zoo"

"You're not staying?"

"And spoil the catch up? I only packed a picnic for two not four..."

"How long have you guys had this planned?"

"A couple weeks" Mercedes laughed. The diva had planned to come to New York to see Kurt even before he got sick but when she got the call from Blaine; she did everything she could to manage a few days away.

"So my health really didn't play a part in the decision to come today, did it?" Kurt chuckled as he turned to Blaine. Tugging on his boyfriend's shirt, he placed a short but sweet kiss on Blaine's lips "Thank you"

"Have fun" he smiled and stole one last kiss before picking up Claire so she could kiss her Papa's cheek softly "Call me if you need me but we'll be back soon, ok?"

"Bye Papa, bye 'Cedes" Claire giggled and waved as she looked back over her father's shoulder. Kurt and Mercedes waved to the little girl til Blaine had rounded the corner and was gone from their sight. Turning back to his best friend, Kurt took her hand with a smile.

"Do you hate us for planning this? Without telling you?" she chuckled as she walked arm in arm with Kurt to find the perfect spot for their picnic.

"Hate you? Never" he smiled and bumped her gently "I can't believe either of you would do something like this for me"

"Blaine thought you just needed this" Mercedes smiled as they found the perfect spot in the sun and she laid out the blanket Blaine had packed "The chemo has been getting to you lately..."

"He told you?" Kurt sighed and sat down as Mercedes started to unpack the basket. Blaine had thought of everything packing salads, sandwiches and even the apple cider Kurt loved. Opening the container of fruit salad, Kurt played with the edge of the lid for a minute before looking up at his best friend "It's hard..."

"You're not the kind to lash out; you're the gentle one..."

"I know which kinda scares me more than anything"

XXXXX

"_Goodnight Princess" Blaine smiled and kissed his daughter's forehead softly before pulling up her pink comforter and tucking her in. Flicking on the monitor, he found Claire's Fairy night light and turned it on as well. Claire was getting too old for a monitor but with Kurt so sick, he needed to keep a watchful eye on both of them. Walking back to his bedroom, he noticed Kurt wasn't where he had left him. Blaine didn't need to look around to know where his boyfriend was, he could hear him. _

_Doubled over the toilet, Kurt clutched the white marble as he heaved what was left of his stomach contents out into the bowl. The now thin and fragile young man shook violently as another convulsion wracked his body. Kneeling down behind his boyfriend, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and held him until the nausea had passed. _

_Leaning back into Blaine, Kurt buried his face into Blaine's shoulder and sobbed as all the pain he was feeling finally boiled to the surface. Blaine ran his hands through Kurt's thinning hair like he always did to comfort his boyfriend but small chunks of his beautiful bronze hair came away with his hand. Trying to hide his hand, Blaine wasn't successful because out of the corner of his eye, Kurt caught a glimpse of the lost hair and only sobbed harder._

"_Hey, it's ok. It'll grow back"_

"_You shouldn't have to see me like this" Kurt wept softly as he looked up at Blaine through red and puffy eyes. _

"_We're in this together remember? For better or for worse"_

"_We're not married..."_

"_Minor technicality" Blaine chuckled and placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend's forehead but Kurt flinched as if his boyfriend's kiss was going to cause pain "Kurt..."_

"_Stop promising to marry me!" he snapped angrily and slid away from Blaine. Staying close to the toilet, he wasn't sure whether he may need it again. "Stop promising a happy ending when there is not going to be a god damned happy ending. I. Am. Dying. Deal with it"_

"_You are not dying" the curly haired boy sighed softly knowing that Kurt needed to rant no matter how much it hurt. "You are not dying Kurt"_

"_Yes I am and you don't need to stay and watch me die. You could go; you could take Claire and go"_

"_Why would I do that?"_

"_Because you have no reason to stay. I'm not your husband, I'm not Claire's father, I have no biological tie to either of you. Neither of you need to be here to watch me die" Kurt spat and tried to stand up but his legs buckled beneath him. He was exhausted and ready to just give up now. Blaine held his hands out to Kurt to help him up but they were sharply slapped away. Thinking his boyfriend was reaching out again as he collapsed back against the toilet, Kurt swung his arm once more but this time the back of his hand caught Blaine's cheekbone. The sound of the impact alone shocked them both._

_Kurt gasped softly and brought his hands to his mouth once he realised what he'd done. Rubbing his thumb against his now red and swollen cheek, Blaine was satisfied nothing was broken. _

"_I'm sorry..."_

_Blaine didn't say anything as he stood and held his hand out to Kurt ready to help him up. Taking the offer, Kurt stood and placed his hand softly on Blaine's cheek. He sniffed back tears as he ran the pad of his thumb softly over the reddened skin._

"_I'm so sorry..."_

"_Come to bed"_

"_You should be angry..."_

"_It's ok, just come to bed"_

XXXXX

"The beanie suits you" Mercedes chuckled as she pointed to the dark grey slouch beanie that her best friend was wearing. His hair had been thinning with some patches losing hair faster than others. Kurt hadn't had the guts to just shave it all off yet so he utilised the entire box of hats and barrettes that he had collected over the years.

"Keeps my head warm" he laughed and picked up a couple grapes out of the fruit salad "You didn't come all the way from LA just to hear about how little hair I have, I want all the goss about you and Sam. How's it going?"

"He and I are going well" she smiled feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. Sam had followed her to LA the summer after they finished high school because no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't live without her. He couldn't afford to go to college so he got a waiter job and worked. He didn't anywhere near as much as someone like Shane, her ex, who was now the star line backer for the Ohio State Buckeyes but he was doing his best to prove that he was enough for Mercedes.

"You're in love..."

"I think I am because I already miss him so much and it's only been 12 hours"

Kurt squealed happily as he insisted Mercedes tell him absolutely everything. A true gossip, Kurt was so happy to dive into someone else's bliss and hear all the gooey, romantic details. He had always had his own sappy happiness with Blaine but his illness had really gotten in the way of romance. Kurt was either too sick or too tired from being sick that he and Blaine hadn't done much more than cuddle in months. Blaine never pushed Kurt even before he got sick and now was no different.

The two best friends polished off Blaine's amazing picnic and gossiped for hours. It was amazing how much they could talk about after being apart for only a few months. Kurt lay back on the blanket as they continued to talk about Mercedes' auditions for some major record labels. She loved school but the only reason she went to LA was to get signed. She was going to be the next Beyonce someday.

XXXXX

"You two look like you enjoyed yourselves" Blaine chuckled as he met Kurt and Mercedes at the entrance to Central Park. Carrying a sleeping three year old, Blaine also had a stuffed penguin in his hand that he couldn't resist buying for his little girl. Her eyes just lit up at their enclosure so he couldn't help but try and bring that beautiful, bright smile home with him.

Blaine had planned Kurt's day with Mercedes for Claire as well. He had felt like the worst Dad to Claire whenever he asked Santana to look after her or asked the day care if she could stay a little longer than he originally planned. Today was for Claire to just spend with her Dad without him worrying about a doctor's appointment or checking Kurt had taken his medication. Blaine felt selfish at the same time for just wanting a day with his daughter but he had to look after both Kurt and Claire. He needed to provide everything for both of them now not just Claire.

"So did you guys, you wore the poor kid out" Mercedes laughed at the gorgeous little girl latched onto Blaine.

"It was good though, she adores those damn penguins" he chuckled and took the now empty picnic basket from Kurt. "Mercedes are you sure we can't offer you a bed tonight?"

"No it's fine. You gave me the perfect opportunity to visit my cousins but I promise I will be back to see you tomorrow afternoon"

"You don't want to see me tomorrow afternoon" Kurt insisted. He was going to be a very different man 24 hours from that moment right then.

"Because you have chemo? Blaine already told me and I'm coming anyway" she smirked and winked to Blaine. They had not only planned the day in the park but also an after chemo movie night. Mercedes was only in New York for a couple days so she was going to make the most of it. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon Boo" Mercedes smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek before waving to Blaine. She didn't want to disturb the slumbering little girl in his arms. As Mercedes walked away Kurt turned to Blaine and kissed his cheek softly "Thank you"

"What for?" he chuckled playing dumb

"Oh nothing" Kurt smiled as they started walking back to the Subway "So how were the penguins?"

**So...?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gleekers2019 asked for Blaine point of view in all this so I hope I answered that for you. I've always seen Blaine as the selfless one doing what he has to for his family but he's human, he gets scared too. Hope you like this chapter!**

"If Claire doesn't sleep soundly for the next 12 hours I will be very surprised" Blaine chuckled softly as he shut his daughter's bedroom door quietly and made his way over to Kurt who had been leaning against the opposite wall watching Blaine put her down.

"She had a big day with her Daddy" Kurt smiled as he caught Blaine's belt loops and pulled him close. Brushing his lips against his boyfriends, Kurt snaked his arms around his waist. "I'm so glad you got to spend the day with her. You both needed it"

"Today was about you"

"The whole family benefitted from today's activities"

"You are definitely happier after your day with Mercedes" Blaine chuckled and rested his hands on Kurt's chest carefully. Feeling the catheter that had been inserted just under Kurt's collar bone, Blaine moved his hand lower so not to remind his boyfriend of what tomorrow involved.

"So are you..."

"Me? Have I been in a bad mood lately?"

"You've been very tense and serious lately" Kurt responded honestly as he took Blaine's hand and led them back to the couch. Slipping in behind his boyfriend, Kurt started to massage Blaine's shoulders gently "You've been so focused on me and my treatment lately. It was good to see you relax for a day"

"Today was about you not me"

"You said that already" he sighed softly and made Blaine turn til they were facing one another "I know this is hard on you and Claire too and I'm sorry"

"You don't need to apologise, it's not your fault you got sick"

"I'm sorry all the same"

"Well don't be" Blaine insisted and placed a soft kiss on Kurt's cheek "It's ok"

"It can't be ok. You didn't ask for this..."

"I didn't ask for a daughter at 15 but I can't imagine life without Claire now" he chuckled and took Kurt's hands gently "I never thought that we would ever have to deal with something like this let alone so young and honestly? I've been so scared since the day you were diagnosed. I lie awake some nights because I'm afraid to sleep and dream about you lying in a hospital bed and not at home with me. When you're resting I listen for any changes in your breathing and I busy myself with organising all your medication so I don't think about you getting any worse" Blaine sniffed and kissed Kurt's knuckles softly before wiping the tears from his eyes "I'm going to be here through everything because I can't imagine my life without you in it. I love you and if I have to be scared for a few weeks or months or years, however long it takes for you to be healthy again, then so be it. I wouldn't have it any other way"

"I love you" Kurt smiled and wiped away the tears that were now streaming down his face. Blaine had never been one to really open up about his feelings but after Kurt's diagnosis he shut himself down a little more than usual. Kurt had hoped that he would open up but he wasn't going to push. They were both dealing with this cancer in their own ways.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you are going to beat this and we're going to go on to live our lives exactly as we planned them. You're going to work on Broadway, I'm going to be there cheering you on and we're both going to see Claire grow up into a beautiful young woman"

"You don't know that..." Kurt sighed softly

"I don't know that Claire will grow up to be a beautiful young woman? She has the Anderson gene, she's going to be stunning" Blaine laughed knowing that Kurt meant something very different. His attempt at lightening the mood didn't change Kurt's sad expression "No, I don't know for sure that you're going to be perfectly healthy but I believe that you are strong enough to conquer anything that life throws at you. You survived the bullying and the taunting in high school and you will survive this"

"Blaine..."

"Please no more tears, come to bed" he insisted and stood up pulling Kurt with him "I promise I'll even let you be the big spoon for once"

"Really?" Kurt gasped dramatically with a smile "But you never let me be the big spoon"

"I just miss falling asleep in your arms"

"I think we can arrange something" he smiled and dragged Blaine back to their bedroom. Closing the door quietly, Kurt turned to his boyfriend and pulled him close. Crashing their lips together, he immediately reached for the hem of Blaine's shirt.

Relaxing into the intensity of Kurt's kiss, Blaine lifted his arms letting Kurt lift his shirt over his head. Melting back into the comfort of Kurt's arms, Blaine felt his boyfriend slow as his lips moved to Blaine's neck. Blaine ran his hands up Kurt's back under his shirt and massaged gently. Placing one last kiss on his chest, Kurt straightened up and looked into Blaine's eyes.

"You tired?" Blaine chuckled knowing exactly what that look meant. Kurt nodded silently and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder defeated "Another time"

"We haven't had sex in three months" Kurt groaned. Still massaging Kurt's back gently, Blaine couldn't help but laugh softly "This isn't funny Blaine"

"This isn't a big deal either. I'm tired too"

"Three months Blaine"

"I honestly hadn't noticed how long it's been" Blaine insisted as he pulled Kurt back to look at him "Next time you are feeling as good as you did today I promise we will spend the entire day in bed"

"That could be weeks away..."

"I can wait" he smiled "It'll just make that time together so much more special. I'd wait forever if I had to"

"Stop" Kurt sighed and hit Blaine's chest lightly "Stop being so god damn perfect"

"Sorry" Blaine laughed and stole a quick kiss "Would it be too perfect of me to sleep without a shirt? I've got my own big spoon keeping me warm tonight"

"Yes it would be too perfect but there's no way in hell I'm gonna stop you though"

**Blaine is perfect, well to me he is :) Your thoughts? After all the drama I've put you guys through I hope you liked the little bit of Klaine lovin' More to come soon :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Three Weeks Later

'_I would much rather be there at the hospital than sitting through these painful presentations waiting to do mine. It's a proposal and a bunch of drawings for a building I'll never get to build. My professor could just read it rather than make me present it in front of a class of sleeping college students –B'_

'_Because one day you're going to build the most amazing skyscrapers in New York City. Consider this practice for when you're a big shot Architect. You're a born performer, embrace the opportunity –K' _

'_Someone's unusually upbeat for a chemo day... –B'_

'_It's my second last treatment for this cycle. The end of the first step is near –K'_

'_I wish I was there –B'_

'_You'll be there for my last treatment, that's all I care about. You'll be there when I find out if the last 18 weeks of chemo have worked –K'_

'_Have a little faith. Call me when you're finished. I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you –B'_

'_I love you too. Good luck with your presentation –K' _

XXXXX

"What are you in for?" the young guy sitting beside Kurt asked after five minutes of silence since Kurt first sat down. The treatment room he had soon started to really hate was filled with big, comfy couch chairs with IV poles next to each. People usually kept to themselves listening to music or reading a book but sometimes you got the odd talker.

"Hodgkin's Lymphoma, you?" Kurt smiled and looked over at him. He didn't look much older than Kurt if at all and that's what he hated the most. No-one deserved to get cancer but it was just so much more painful to see the horrible disease in a teenager or a child.

"Osteosarcoma. The name's Sebastian Smythe"  
>"I'm Kurt Hummel. Is this your first treatment?"<p>

"Yeah, yours?"

"This is my second last treatment of my first cycle to that makes it my 11th" Kurt sighed and played with a loose strand on his jeans with his free hand "This is the first one on my own though. I usually have my partner or my daughter with me"

"You have a kid? How old are you? How old is the kid?" Sebastian chuckled a little shocked. Kurt simply smiled and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Tapping the screen to pull up his wallpaper, Kurt showed Sebastian the photo of Blaine and Claire smiling brightly at the camera. Taken on the day of his and Blaine's high school graduation, the father and daughter never looked so happy.

"She's not biologically mine..."

"But she's still yours"

"Yeah" Kurt smiled and looked at the photo "Her name is Claire, she's nearly 4"

"She's cute, she looks like that handsome man of yours" Sebastian chuckled and shifted in his seat so the needle in his arm wasn't quite so uncomfortable "Don't worry I won't poach him. Married with a kid isn't my type"

"We're not married..."

"Either way he's probably whipped so you can keep him"

"Uhm, thanks?" Kurt chuckled a little confused and a little offended. Picking up the magazine Blaine had insisted he took with him, he started flicking past the latest celebrity scandal. An hour or so later Kurt had read through the same magazine three times and he still had an hour to go.

"Well this was fun" Sebastian chuckled as the nurse came by to take out the IV now that his treatment was over. Rolling down the sleeve of his shirt, he turned to Kurt with a genuine smile "Good luck, man"

"Thanks, you too" Kurt smiled as he watched Sebastian head for the door. Just as he tipped his head back down to continue reading about Demi Moore's latest debacle he heard Sebastian calling his name.

"I think this belongs to you" he laughed and pointed to the little girl at his feet peering around the door. Kneeling down he showed Claire where Kurt was sitting. A little scared, she walked slowly with her hands behind her back. Blaine had told her the very first time he'd brought Claire along to one of Kurt's appointments was to be extra, super careful. She wasn't allowed to touch anything and she had to be incredibly gentle with Papa.

"Now does this belong to you?" Sebastian smirked as he stood up and noticed Santana standing at the door. Looking her up and down, he couldn't help but check her out.

"Sick or not..." she smirked and tapped his shoulder "I'm so far out of your league it isn't even funny"

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at cocky Sebastian being shot down like that by Santana. It was always good to know she'd managed to keep her Lima Heights poison tongue.

Claire walked over to Kurt's chair and stood there quietly, too scared to get any closer. Shuffling over a little, Kurt patted the couch beside him but Claire shook her head.

"It's ok baby girl, you won't hurt me"

"She thinks she'll make you sick" Santana sighed as she made her way over to Kurt's chair. Pulling up a stool for herself, she picked up Claire and sat her down beside Kurt. The little girl was apprehensive but she had missed curling up on Kurt's lap so she snuggled in close "I know we weren't meant to be here for another hour but she just kept asking for you. I'm a sucker when she begs"

"I am too; don't worry" he chuckled "Thanks for bringing her. I really don't like doing this alone" Santana nodded a little distracted as she looked around the room. She hated hospitals even though she hadn't had a lot of experience with them. She just hated seeing so many people sick or in pain especially when it was someone like Kurt. The young man noticed her distraction and shifted in his seat to pull twenty dollars out of his pocket "Hey S, would you mind going down to the cafeteria and getting me a bottle of water? Please? Mine's not cold anymore"

"Sure" she smiled silently thanking him for the errand. Santana knew how uncomfortable she felt was showing clearly on her face "Do you want me to take Claire with me?"

"Nah, she's keeping me warm" he chuckled and held Claire a little closer. If for nothing else, her body warmth was soothing the ache he had. "Get a coffee for yourself, you look like you need it"

"School's been kicking my ass"

"Claire is fine here if you want to go for a walk or something. Clear your head maybe, relax?"

"Blaine asked me to watch Claire..."

"He also asks you to text him if anything ever seems off with me when he's not here" Kurt smirked knowing the secret plans to keep a constant eye on him. He didn't sleep as much as they thought he did. "Claire will be fine. Take some time for yourself"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Kurt..."

"I'll call you when I'm done here"

"You're sure?"

"Go!" he laughed motioning his hands as if he was shooing her from the room. Kissing his forehead quickly, Santana retreated from the room with a thankful smile. She loved Claire and loved looking after the beautiful little girl but she was not herself today. Working hard at school, she hadn't had any time to herself lately and as much as she wanted to help out with Claire, she was grateful for the time.

Kurt pulled Claire up onto his lap and cuddled her close kissing the top of her head gently. Twirling one of her curls around his finger, he missed having this time with her. Even though she wasn't technically his daughter, Claire was the closest thing Kurt may ever have so he was going to make the most of it.

**Hello Sebastian! Would you guys like to see more of him? I promise he'll be nice, no rock salt slushies. I can't promise I won't be nice though, there may be a little drama to come...**


	10. Chapter 10

"It is working just not fast enough" Dr Fitzgerald sighed softly as he sat down behind his desk and watched both Kurt's and Blaine's faces fall at the news. They both expected this news but they also held the slightest little bit of hope. "We're going to change up the dosage of the drugs and the frequency of the treatments and see how it goes"

"See how it goes?" Kurt sighed softly. Squeezing his hand gently, Blaine wanted Kurt to know that everything would be ok.

"Cancer is unpredictable, we can only ever see how it goes. This new course of treatment will be stronger and more intense"

"When will Kurt start the new treatment?" Blaine asked as he noticed Kurt sitting there frozen.

"Early next week"

"For how long?" Kurt spoke up softly

"One treatment with 28 days recovery"

"Four weeks? I only had two weeks between each treatment before..."

"Like I said, it will be more intense. You will need the longer recovery time"

"Because the nausea and all the wonderful side effects of this stupid treatment are just going to get worse right?" Kurt snapped softly. He didn't want everything to get worse; he just wanted it all to get better. He needed it all to get better.

"Yes" Dr Fitzgerald nodded "You had a 6 cycle treatment last time. I would like to cut it down to four and..."

"See how it goes"

"Yes. Like with every treatment, I'll get you to come in for a blood test before hand. I wish I had better news for you Kurt, I'm sorry"

"Thank you Dr Fitzgerald" Blaine smiled as he and Kurt stood. Shaking the doctor's hand, the pair left his office in silence. Feeling like it was the day Kurt was diagnosed all over again, Kurt and Blaine walked out of the hospital without a word. "Are you gonna talk to me, Kurt?"

"Was I stupid to hope that the cancer was gone? That this was all over?" Kurt asked softly as Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist as they walked. Kissing his boyfriend's temple softly, Blaine pulled him closer.

"It's not stupid because I hoped it was over too"

"Four more months..."

"We can handle four more months"

"I'll be sick for Claire's birthday" he pointed out "I'll be sick for your birthday"

"But if all goes well you'll be fine for your own birthday and Claire's first day of school next September"

"That's my goal" Kurt smiled weakly and looked at Blaine "I want to be healthy so we can take Claire to her first day of Kindergarten. Even if it means I have to stop treatment for a little bit, I am taking her to school without a catheter under my shirt"

Blaine stopped Kurt just as they got back to the car and rested his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders "I want you to just focus on the next four months ok? I know you want to be well for Claire's first day but that's over a year away. We've gotta take this one day at a time"

"You're always gonna be my voice of reason aren't you?"

"I just want you to be healthy again. I want us to put this stupid disease in the past so we can look forward to our future. I love you" Blaine smiled and pressed his lips to Kurt's forehead softly. Sighing softly, Blaine stepped back and put his hand to his boyfriend's forehead "Last time you didn't tell me you had a fever you were diagnosed with cancer. Dammit Kurt"

"I guess I haven't managed to hide the cough very well either, have I?"

"We are going back into that hospital and you are going to get yourself checked out"

"We have to go get Claire..."

"I've had Rachel ready on speed dial all day. I'll give her a call"

"Do you put someone on speed dial every time I have a doctor's appointment, just in case?" Kurt chuckled. Blaine had a habit of always having someone ready to look after Claire on the day of his doctor's appointments.

"Yes"

"You never think they're going to end well?"

"I never know when you and I just might need some time alone" Blaine answered honestly as he took his boyfriend's hands "Come on, let's get you back inside"

XXXXX

"Go home Blaine" Nurse Isabelle laughed as she joined the exhausted looking teenager standing outside Kurt's hospital room. Exiled outside, Blaine had to watch the doctor's assess his boyfriend's lung infection he'd come down with.

"Did I give this to him? Or Claire bringing something home from pre-school?" Blaine sighed leaning against a neighbouring wall and ran his hands through his hair "Did we make him sick?"

"It could have been anything. It could have been someone you passed on the street" she smiled weakly and rested her hand on his arm "His immune system has been attacked by chemo for the last 18 weeks, he has the highest chance of picking up the smallest infections at the moment"

"And no-one decided to tell me that?"

"Know you; you would have put that poor boy in a bubble"

"Is that such a bad thing?" Blaine chuckled "They're not going to let me stay with him tonight are they?"

"No but he'll be fine" Isabelle assured him "He's getting the antibiotics and oxygen he needs. Now he just needs to rest"

"Will they let me in if I come back in the morning?"

"Not until visiting hours. This isn't the chemo ward; the nurses don't melt at your school boy charm down here" she smirked "Go home, get some sleeps and come back later tomorrow. Kurt will be fine, he will asleep the whole time you're gone"

"I just don't like leaving him" Blaine sighed softly and got up off the wall "But I'll go home"

"They will call you if anything happens"

"I swear this day cannot get any worse..."

**Or can it? Your thoughts?**


	11. Chapter 11

"Daddy, Is Papa coming home soon?" Claire asked as she crawled up onto her father's lap on the couch. Kurt had been in hospital with a lung infection for 8 days and Blaine had been ordered to stay home by both the doctors and Santana. Going to the hospital to take Kurt some clothes and toiletries, he was updated by the doctors before heading home. Kurt slept a lot as his body recovered from yet another attack on his immune system. He never expected Blaine to stay by his bedside and even encouraged him to stay away on the rare chance he was awake during his visits. Blaine needed a couple days to recover too before Kurt started his next round of chemo.

"Tomorrow baby girl, we get to bring him home tomorrow morning" he smiled weakly and held his daughter close as some Disney movie played on the TV in front of them. Blaine wasn't paying too much attention; his focus was on Kurt and how much he missed his boyfriend. He was sick of waking up in the middle of the night in a panic when the bed beside him was cold. He feared that those panics would turn into nightmares of Kurt's funeral again.

"I drew him a picture at school yesterday. It's of you, me and Papa at the park with the penguins. Can we take Papa to see the penguins one day?"

"I think he'd like that and I know he will love your picture" Blaine sniffed as he kissed the top of Claire's head softly "I have an idea, why don't we make your Papa some chocolate cupcakes. They're his favourite and when he comes home we'll have a special picnic in the living room like we used to when we lived with Grandma"

"Yeah let's do that!" she giggled as she bounced happily on his lap "Can I stir the cupcakes?"

"Of course you can Princess"

Blaine pulled his daughter into his arms as he headed into the kitchen. Setting Claire down on the edge of the counter, he started pulling out all the ingredients they needed. He put the bowl in front of Claire and she helped her Dad put them all together. Half of it was out of the bowl and all over their clothes but cupcakes weren't fun without a little mess.

"You and your Papa will have to make cupcakes again when he gets home, he's a much better baker than me" Blaine chuckled as he dropped spoonfuls of their mixture into the cupcake tray "His Mom taught him to cook just like I'm sure he'll teach you"

"Is Papa going to be sick forever?"

"No baby, he's going to get better"

"When?" she asked and looked up at her father with her big, sad eyes. Blaine hated when she looked at him like that, it broke his heart

"I don't know. Hopefully soon" Blaine smiled weakly and put the tray into the oven. "How about we go draw Papa a 'Welcome Home' sign, huh?"

"Ok"

XXXXX

"Ok close your eyes" Rachel laughed as she led Kurt to the door of his apartment. Picking him up from the hospital as per Blaine's request, she was more than excited to help in his homecoming surprise.

"You're making me close my eyes to walk into my own apartment?" he sighed softly. Exhausted and still hopped up on antibiotics, Kurt just wanted to melt into Blaine's arms after a week without him.

"Yes now do it or I will be forced to blindfold you"

"Rachel..."

"Kurt..."

"Fine" he growled and closed his eyes. Letting Rachel lead him into the apartment, Kurt held out his hands so he wouldn't run into anything. She stopped him in the living room and stepped back "Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Yes" Claire giggled and raced over to him. Being careful just like her dad had told her to be, she hugged Kurt's leg very gently

Kurt opened his eyes to see a 'Welcome Home' sign hanging from the ceiling over the couch decked out in comfy blankets and pillows with the coffee table packed with their favourite foods and a pile of Disney movies. It was their perfect little family picnic.

"Well that's my cue to go, you guys have fun" Rachel smiled simply at the way Kurt was looking at Blaine in that moment. Giving Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek, Rachel left the young family to their picnic.

Kurt bent down to Claire's level and pulled her into a proper hug once Rachel had gone. He was too weak to pick her up but it was such a good feeling to be able to hold her. "I missed you, Princess"

"She missed you too" Blaine smiled as he made his way over to his daughter and boyfriend. Pulling Claire into his arms, Blaine stood and helped Kurt up as well "I missed you"

"It's good to be home, I'm sick of that damn hospital. I don't want to even think about going back in 3 days time for chemo" he sighed softly and melted into Blaine's side. He missed this "I love the sign and the picnic set up"

"We made cupcakes too" Claire giggled and wriggled out of her father's arms. Racing to the coffee table, she picked up the picture she drew and a cupcake. Blaine lead Kurt over to the couch and got him comfortable before lifting their three year old onto the couch next to him. "I made these for you"

Kurt admired the picture and took the cupcake before Claire dropped it on the couch. Taking a small bite, he wasn't all that hungry but he couldn't disappoint that little girl "Cupcakes are perfect and the picture is beautiful. Thank you baby girl, I love it all"

"Daddy, May I please go play?" she asked sweetly. Pulling her off the couch, Blaine watched her skip off to her bedroom

"May I please? That's new" Kurt chuckled as he filled Claire's space next to Blaine and snuggled close

"She's getting very good with her manners"

"It's only been a week but I feel like I've missed so much with her. I'm surprised she even recognises me"

"Hey, don't say that" Blaine sighed softly "She will never forget you. You're her Dad"

"Not a very good one..."

"You've been... preoccupied. I promised Claire today that you would teach her to cook just like your Mom taught you"

"Did you now?" Kurt smiled

"Are you not going to teach her cook? From those cupcakes, you're definitely a better baker than me"

"A little dry but they're still good. Cupcakes are an art" he laughed "Thank you for my cupcakes and my welcome home. I was annoyed when Rachel turned up at the hospital until I opened my eyes in the apartment"

"Claire insisted on a surprise. She was so excited to have you home again. The place wasn't the same without you"

Pushing himself up higher on the couch, Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's softly. Blaine wrapped his arms tighter around his boyfriend as he nibbled on his bottom lip gently. They both missed this; they missed being together in each other's arms. They both longed for the day they could get a little more carried away because Kurt wasn't sick. They longed for the day everything went back to normal.


	12. Chapter 12 PART 1 of 2

**So this chapter and the next chapter are two halves of one big chapter. I promise the next half will be up soon!**

"Blaine?" Kurt called out stifling a yawn as he walked out of his bedroom. He'd had a pretty good night so Blaine didn't bother waking him early that morning. The more Kurt could sleep, the happier they both were. Kurt's moods could get pretty dark sometimes. Trudging his way straight to the kitchen for a glass of water and his medication, Kurt didn't notice the company sitting on their couch.

"Good morning Kurt" Carole smiled as she saw her step son in a pair of Blaine's old sweat pants and a white tee. Paired with the bald head and lack of fat on his body, this was almost an unrecognisable Kurt. This was far from the Kurt she knew but either way it was the Kurt they all loved.

"Carole, Dad? What are you guys doing here?" he gasped and saw his father and step-mother smiling back at him. Making his way over to the couch, he pulled them both into gentle hugs. Lingering in his father's arms, Kurt had missed Burt so much. Pulling away from his son, Burt sniffed back his tears. This was the first time he'd seen Kurt face to face since he was diagnosed with Hodgkin's and it was hard to see him looking so thin and weak. Burt couldn't help but think of his late wife as he looked at Kurt.

Spotting Blaine on the opposite couch with Claire on his lap, Kurt glared at his boyfriend "Why didn't you tell me they were coming?"

"I did tell you..."

"Did you?"

"No" Blaine laughed "Sue me for wanting to surprise you, again"

"Again?" Burt chuckled curiously

"Kurt's homecoming from the hospital after his lung infection a few weeks ago, Claire made cupcakes" the dark haired teenager smiled and looked to Kurt before turned to Claire "Claire Bear, why don't you get the pictures you drew at school off the refrigerator to show Grandma Carole and Grandpa Burt? I bet they'd love to see the one you did for Papa"

"Ok" the three year old giggled and jumped off her father's lap. Racing to the kitchen, she pulled off all her pictures and brought them back to the living room. She jumped on the couch between Carole and Burt and started to tell them everything about her artwork.

Blaine got up off the couch and took Kurt's hand, leading him back to their bedroom.

"Are you angry I didn't tell you?" Blaine asked softly as he found Kurt's jeans in the closet. Handing them to his boyfriend, he helped Kurt out of his t-shirt. Still weak and fragile from the first round of the new chemo treatment, Kurt let Blaine help him change.

"A little but I've missed my Dad so much I'll over look it this time"

"Sorry"

"It's ok" Kurt smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips "What is it with you and surprises, huh?"

"You'd had a bad couple weeks after the first round of the new chemo and I thought seeing them might cheer you up" Blaine smiled still holding Kurt's hips gently "Plus I thought now would be a good time for them to come with Claire's birthday on Tuesday. They missed it last year"

"Claire's birthday is that soon? I forgot about it..."

"Hey, it's ok. I'm sure she will remind you constantly over the next five days"

"How is it possible that our little girl is turning four? She's not old enough to be four"

"I ask myself that same question every day. She's not a baby anymore" Blaine sighed as he pulled Kurt's button up shirt over his shoulders hiding the catheter under his collarbone. As he started to button it, Kurt stopped him

"You have raised a beautiful little girl Blaine, you should be very proud"

"We raised a beautiful little girl" he smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek softly "I have another surprise for you but you'll have to wait"

"Why do I have to wait? Tell me now" Kurt giggled excitedly. Changing into his jeans, Kurt was almost dancing with anticipation "What is my other surprise?"

"Parents first, surprise later"

"Please?"

"No" Blaine laughed and handed Kurt his belt "I'm sure Carole and your Dad can only put up with Claire's blabbering for so long before they get bored. We better get out there"

"You're seriously not going to tell me?" Kurt pouted and tried to give his boyfriend his best puppy dog eyes "Please?"

Blaine shook his head with a smile as he pushed Kurt back out to the living room without another word of his surprise. Kurt's surprise was something Blaine had been planning since they moved to New York but he'd only just managed to make it happen.

Walking out to the living room, Blaine and Kurt found Claire sitting at the coffee table with her colouring books and pencils all over the place. Burt watched on with a smile as Carole helped Claire pick the perfect colour for Cinderella's dress.

"You boys alright?" Burt asked as he saw them come in.

"All good" Kurt smiled and sat down on the couch beside his Dad. Resting his hand on his knee, Kurt silently told his Dad that he was doing ok. Noticing Blaine disappear to the kitchen, Carole left Claire to keep colouring and joined her future son-in-law.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine" he smiled and found all the medications Kurt needed to take that morning. Knowing them off by heart, he didn't have to look on the bottles to know which ones he needed. He put them all in a small cup beside a glass of water ready to give Kurt once he'd made some scrambled eggs.

"You've lost some weight..."

"Have I?"

"Blaine..." she sighed softly and made Blaine turn to her once he'd put the bread in the toaster

"I'm fine, really" Blaine insisted "Life is just a little busy at the moment. I have an exam in class tomorrow and Claire's birthday is coming up..."

"Have you studied for this exam?"

"Yes Mom" he laughed "You know how in all the parenting books they say you should sleep when your baby sleeps? When Kurt sleeps I study. I want to be there when he needs me"

XXXXX

"How ya feelin' kid?" Burt asked his son after a few moments of silence "You doing alright?"

"Yeah, I'm ok" Kurt smiled weakly "I had a good night. I don't feel 100% today but I'm ok"

"Your Mom used to drink herbal tea when she was having an alright day, seemed to help keep her calm but that might have just been you rubbing her hand" the older Hummel chuckled "Do you remember that? Curling up on the couch beside her and rubbing your thumb across the back of her hand. You would sit there and do it til either you or your Mom was asleep"

"I remember that. She used to tell me I was rubbing a little bit of my happiness into her"

"She did say that" Burt smiled weakly and looked down at his hands that were clasped in his lap. Taking a deep breath, he reached over and took one of Kurt's thin, boney hands in his own. Knowing the temperature of his hands was because of the chemo, Burt still rubbed his hand gently to warm it up.

"Seeing me like this reminds you of Mom before she died doesn't it?" Kurt asked softly. He could tell his Dad saw a little bit of his Mom in him from the second he saw him.

"Yeah, a little but do you know what the difference between you both?"

Kurt shook his head

"Your Mom was strong and she fought but you're going to fight harder. You're going to beat this. Do you hear me, kid?"

"I hear ya"

XXXXX

"I was thinking..." Kurt chuckled as walked over to the window seat where Blaine was sitting. Carole had Claire drawing a special picture so she encouraged him to get some study done. They'd had a nice and quiet day with Kurt and his Dad spending a lot of it talking about treatments and recovery. Carole was enjoying the time with her granddaughter leaving Blaine the time to finish what he needed to for his geometry exam.

"That's never good" Blaine laughed and looked up from his notes. Setting his book down, Blaine pulled his boyfriend onto his lap with a smiled "What were you thinking?"

"You know that great Italian place down on West 13th Street? I was thinking we could take Dad and Carole down there for dinner"

"You feel alright to go out for dinner?"

"I had a good day, I'm feeling up for it" Kurt smiled and ran his hands through Blaine's hair gently. Pressing his lips to his boyfriend's softly, he melted into Blaine's lap "Plus I have a huge craving for lasagne"

"Out for dinner it is" Blaine chuckled and kept his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist "What time should I book a table? How long will you need to get ready? A couple hours like normal?"

"Hey" he laughed hitting Blaine's arm "I won't take very long without any hair to style perfectly"

"But it'll take you forever to pick out the right scarf or hat..."

"I have a secret love for that grey slouch beanie thing of yours"

"So you stole it" Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt's shoulder before pushing him to stand up. Getting up himself, he tidied his books "You find my hat and I will get Claire changed. I'm never going to get the marker stains out of her shirt"

"Ask Carole for her trick of stain removal and what so you think about me inviting Rachel and Finn? Make it a family thing"

"Sounds perfect"

XXXXX

"If you feel sick or you want to go home just tell me ok?" Blaine whispered to Kurt as the waiters set down everyone's drink orders. They were listening to Rachel go on and on about her classes at NYADA but neither Kurt nor Blaine were really listening.

"If Rachel doesn't shut up about trying to beat Lauren Rafter then I will fake anything painful to go home" he chuckled nudging Blaine gently. He loved Rachel and loved hearing about how well she was doing at school but it hurt at the same time. He just wished he was there at NYADA with her living his dream rather than in and out of hospital.

"I still can't believe there's someone who is better than Rachel. What is this world coming to?"

"Is everyone ready to order?" the waitress smiled as she came up to the table and essentially cut off Rachel's rant about Lauren. Everyone at the table was thankful for that. Taking everyone's orders, the waitress circled the table finishing with Kurt and writing down his request for lasagne and Claire's order of spaghetti. If that kid could eat spaghetti every day then she would.

Blaine pulled Claire onto his lap as he looked around at the family gathered at the table. There was no better time than now to reveal his big surprise to Kurt.

"I have uh... I have an announcement I'd like to share with you all, especially you Kurt"

**To be continued...**

**What do you think is the big surprise? I promise it's a good thing :)**

**Oh and follow me on tumblr! whatwouldcrissgrondo (.)tumblr(.) com**


	13. Chapter 13 PART 2 of 2

"Is this my surprise?" Kurt giggled softly as Burt, Carole, Finn and Rachel all turned their attention to Blaine.

"Yes this is your surprise, it's a surprise for Claire too" Blaine smiled and pulled an envelope from his pocket and laid it down on the table "I was going to wait for Claire's birthday but I got the papers yesterday and our family is here right now. I want you all to share in this event"

"We're missing your family Blaine..." Carole observed softly. If this was important shouldn't his parents and siblings be there too?

"My family actually already know about this. My Mom was the driving force behind it. I would never have been successful without her"

"Blaine, tell us" Rachel cried softly excited to know what was in the envelope. Blaine handed the envelope to Kurt with a smile and insisted he opened it. "What is it? What is it?" Rachel asked as she bounced anxiously in her seat.

"They're adoption papers" Kurt smiled softly and looked to Blaine

"It took me almost a year to get Annabelle to agree to it. I know she signed away any rights to Claire a week after she was born but I wanted her to be ok with Kurt legally becoming Claire's father. She's still her Mother"

"You've been planning this for a year?" Kurt gasped as he ran his fingers over the words 'Kurt Hummel – Father' on the paper in his hands.

"I could have applied for the papers the second we moved to New York but I wanted to talk to Annabelle first. I've never asked her for anything regarding Claire so I had hoped asking her for this would be easy"

"It wasn't easy was it?"

"Why did it take her a year to agree to it?" Carole asked curiously. She couldn't be happier for Kurt, Blaine and Claire; they were the perfect little family, which is why she couldn't comprehend Annabelle's hesitation.

"Annabelle is a little homophobic. She was never a big fan of me being gay let alone Claire having two gay fathers" Blaine sighed softly and took Kurt's hand gently "My Mom went up to Cincinnati to see her and convinced her that Claire's never been happier. She told Annabelle that Kurt was the best thing to ever happen to Claire and I and I couldn't agree more. I asked Annabelle's permission out of courtesy, she never had to agree to this for me to apply for the adoption papers"

"But you were being a gentleman" Rachel smiled

"I wanted it to be right" he smiled and turned to Kurt "You've been Claire's father since the day she called you Papa. I just want to make it official"

Kurt leant into Blaine's side still staring at the papers. He couldn't believe that Blaine had done this for him. Kurt had loved Claire from the day he first saw her but he'd never really felt like her father, that was Blaine's job. Now that little girl legally had two fathers even though she's loved two fathers for a long time.

"And you thought I was going to propose again didn't you?" Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt's temple

"I never thought it would be this. Thank you" Kurt smiled

"Oh congratulations, Kurt" Carole gasped and got up off her seat to hug her step son. Burt and Finn got up also to congratulate Kurt. They all knew Kurt was Claire's Dad but it was nice to see Blaine make it legal.

"Hang on, you've already proposed? I thought we had a whole, big romantic gesture planned?"

"You can help plan the wedding" Kurt chuckled regretting that sentence the second he'd said it. Having Rachel help him plan a wedding may turn into a nightmare.

"And when is this wedding going to happen?" Burt asked curiously. He knew his son was going to get married to Blaine but he never thought it would be so soon.

"When all my hair grows back, I'm not getting married bald" the sick teenager laughed "The look works for you Dad but I don't think it really suits me"

"Makes you look kinda badass" Finn laughed and nudged his brother gently "Kinda like Puck used to back in high school"

"Thanks Finn"

"Makes you look more like your father" Carole smiled "Not that it's a bad thing of course"

"Please let my hair grow back soon" Kurt laughed. Knowing it was just a side effect of the chemo, Kurt still hated not having hair. Bald wasn't his favourite look.

The waitress came back with their orders and sat a plate down in front of each of them. Setting Claire back down in her seat, Blaine cut up her spaghetti a little before she started to eat.

"Are you feeling alright?" Blaine asked Kurt softly as he noticed his boyfriend still looking at the adoption papers "Do you want to head home?"

"No I'm ok just... I still can't believe you did this. You don't understand how incredibly touched I am knowing you want Claire to be legally mine. We aren't even married yet"

"I keep telling you that's just a technicality. You want to be healthy for our wedding and I'm happy to wait til you are. I couldn't wait to make this adoption happen"

"I love you, Blaine"

"I love you too, always" Blaine smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips "Your lasagne is getting cold"

The Hummel-Hudson-Berry-Anderson family shared a nice meal together full of Claire's preschool stories and Rachel's continued ranting about her new rival Lauren Rafter. Talk of Kurt's cancer and treatment was kept to a minimum in the hope to keep a positive atmosphere. Burt and his son had all but exhausted the topic earlier that day so neither wanted to continue the conversation. It just made Burt so sad to see his son battle the same thing his wife did more than ten years ago.

"I think Claire is calling it a night" Finn laughed as he noticed his niece lean into Blaine's side and slowly drift off to sleep. Just managing to get through dessert without her eyelids drooping, the nearly four year old couldn't hold out anymore.

"I'm with her" Kurt chuckled as he attempted to suppress a yawn. Looking down at his watch he noticed it was only 9:30pm. For him this was a late night so he was proud he'd managed to stay awake this long.

"You better get your two to bed, Blaine" Burt laughed as everyone started to get up from the table. He tried to stop Blaine from chipping in for dinner but wasn't very successful.

"We asked you guys out for dinner at least let me pay" Blaine insisted as he pulled a sleeping Claire into his arms. Busying himself with Claire and Kurt, Blaine gave Burt no opportunity to fight him on the matter.

"Will you boys be alright getting home?" Carole asked concerned as they all made their way out of the restaurant "We can come back with you guys before going to Finn and Rachel's"

"It's fine, it's not far" Kurt smiled

"Alright then, we'll see you in the morning. Good luck for your exam Blaine if we don't see you beforehand"

"Thank you"

Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist as they started the short journey back to their apartment. It was a warm night out so they took it a little slower than normal.

"When is the next time you can change back to full time study at school?" Kurt asked as he broke their comfortable silence.

"After the summer break in September I guess, I'm not going back to full time until you're in remission. I thought we already discussed this"

"We did but if this chemo works it'll be too late to change"

"Then I'll wait" Blaine insisted and stopped Kurt on the sidewalk "Why the persistence for me to go back to school?"

"Will you just think about it over the summer? You seem happy when you're focusing on your work. I couldn't wipe the smile off your face when you got full marks on that presentation of yours"

"That wasn't happiness that was relief" he chuckled

"Think about it?"

"I'll think about it but I will make you a deal now, if you have to have another round of chemo then the topic of full time school is off limits til you're in remission. Ok?"

"Deal"

**Bet you didn't guess adoption papers. **

**So the end of this story is in the near future, is there anything you guys want to read before Kurt finds out if the chemo has worked or not?**


	14. Chapter 14

Kurt rolled over and ran his hand over the now cold side of the bed that Blaine occupied. Looking up at the clock he saw it was already 8:30am. Kurt was surprised that Claire hadn't jumped on the bed hours ago to wake him up. He wasn't that deep of a sleeper so she hadn't been in already. Today was her 4th birthday.

Lifting himself out of bed, he pulled one of Blaine's old t-shirts over his fragile figure. He padded out of the bedroom only to be stopped at the end of the hall by a curtain drawn over the doorway.

"Blaine? You're not surprising me with my parents again because I already know they're in town. My memory hasn't gotten that bad" he called out with a laugh as he pulled back the curtain and dropped his jaw at the sight of their apartment.

With pink and purple fabric cascading from the ceiling and giant pink cushion where the couch used to be, their home looked like the perfect princess party room. Their dining table was covered with more sparkly pink material as well as countless bowls of candy, cupcakes, sweets and all of Claire's favourite party foods. Even the punch Kurt could see Blaine making in the kitchen was pink.

"This is..."

"Exactly what you had planned for Claire's birthday last year but with the move we just took her to the zoo instead" Blaine smiled as he abandoned the pink punch and made his way over to Kurt "Do you like it? I hope it matches the sketches and swatches in your notebook. I kinda stole it a couple weeks ago"

"It's incredible, just amazing"

"Do you think Claire will like it?"

"Oh honey, she will love this. You did all this last night?" Kurt asked as he ducked silver stars hanging from the ceiling on his way around the apartment. Blaine had even started setting up a station where all the kids coming for the party later that day could make their own princess crowns. He had managed to recreate everything Kurt had thought of for Claire's Princess Party.

"I started after you two went to bed and got up early to keep going. Coffee is amazing"

"Have you had any sleep?"

"I will sleep well tonight after our little girl has had the best birthday we could give her" Blaine smiled and rested his hands on Kurt's hips as he made his way back to him "And I can say 'our little girl' legally because my lawyer called and the adoption papers were finalised yesterday afternoon"

Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and leant in kissing him softly "You're perfect, you know that right?"

"I try" he laughed jokingly

"This place looks amazing, Blaine. How did you manage all this on your own? Where did you get all the material?"

"The perks of working in a cafe next door to a craft and fabric store. I would pick up something different after every shift. I just followed your very specific and detailed design"

"You succeeded. This is everything I could ever dream of and more. Claire will never forget this birthday" Kurt smiled and kissed his boyfriend once again. Sucking on Kurt's lower lip, Blaine begged to deepen the kiss. They had happily taken advantage of Kurt's good health (considering) and even better mood in recent days. Santana was happy to occupy Claire for a couple hours to give them some... time.

"As much" Kurt chuckled as he tried to pull away but Blaine only moved his lips to his neck "As much as I would love to continue because the sex has been so good lately but I can hear Claire in the bathroom"

Blaine groaned softly and slumped his head down onto Kurt's shoulder. Kissing his shoulder, Blaine stood up with a smile "Could you distract Claire for a minute? My Mom sent my birthday present along with hers and I want to use it" he chuckled and pointed to the brand new SLR camera he'd been given.

"Can you not take any photos of me? Please? Not like this..."

"You're beautiful ok?" Blaine insisted and cupped Kurt's face gently "You will always be beautiful to me. We'll look back on the photos from today and remember a happy day with Claire and we'll remember how strong you were to beat this cancer"

Kurt took a deep breath and kissed Blaine's palm with a smile "Alright but if you send those photos to anyone you're showing me first, got it?"

"Got it"

"And you're not allowed to use them as our Christmas card because that's corny and just cruel" Kurt chuckled as he backed toward the pink curtain leading to the bedrooms

"Yes Kurt"

"And Rachel is not to get her hands on them because they will resurface at either of our 21st birthdays if she has anything to do with it"

"Yes Kurt"

"Are you listening to me Blaine?"

"Yes Kurt"

"Are you just saying 'Yes Kurt' to shut me up?"

"It's clearly not working so no?" Blaine smirked and picked up his camera "Do you want me to take photos of you in your pyjamas or are you gonna get dressed?"

"I'm getting dressed. I will get Claire dressed too ok?"

"Ok I'll see you both in an hour then"

"You. Are. Not. Funny. Mr. Anderson"

"I wasn't trying to be funny" he laughed and snapped a picture of Kurt quickly "You better hurry before I take more photos"

"Do you want to be sleeping on the couch tonight?" Kurt chuckled and disappeared behind the curtain before Blaine could answer.

Quickly finishing off the punch, Blaine made sure he had his camera ready when Kurt and Claire did emerge. Straightening up everything on the table, he wanted everything to be perfect for his little girl.

Even though he would never tell Kurt, Blaine wanted this birthday to be the best Claire ever had because he was scared it would be the last she'd get with her Papa. He wanted the adoption papers to be finalised quickly so Kurt would always have that no matter what happened. Blaine wanted Claire to remember this day for the rest of her life because next year they might not be so lucky. He didn't want to think about it but he knew it was always a possibility

**Sorry it's short but I promise more on Claire's fabulous birthday party will come soon!**

**Follow me on tumblr! whatwouldcrissgrondo (.)tumblr(.) com**


	15. Chapter 15

"Knock, knock" Rachel laughed as she opened the door and held it for Carole as she carried a large white box into the apartment. Dodging a couple giggling girls, she set the box down in the kitchen and swatted away Kurt's eager hand.

Claire's party was in full swing with little girls and boys from her preschool class laughing and playing. All wearing crowns and tiaras they made themselves, they danced around to the music and tried their best to win the game of musical chairs.

Blaine had invited some of the parents to stay as well as some of his old New Directions teammates. The more was definitely merrier. Blaine wanted everyone they loved and cared about there to celebrate Claire's birthday.

Blaine's friend from the coffee house was making balloon animals for the kids and they were all very hyped up on sugar, Claire included. The smile on that little girl's face couldn't be wiped away; she was having the best time.

"What is it?" Kurt asked as he tried to peek into the box but it was Rachel that was now pushing him away "I want to see"

"You'll see later" she laughed "Carole and I worked on this all day yesterday and you're not going to ruin it before Claire sees it"

"I won't ruin it..."

"No"

"Please..."

"Ooh is this the cake? I can't wait to see how it turned out" Blaine smiled as he walked into the kitchen to refresh some of the candy bowls

"You know what it looks like?" Kurt gasped. As much as he loved Blaine for following his directions, he hated that he kept so much from him regarding this party especially the cake. The cake was the only thing Kurt didn't end up deciding on.

"You will love it. I promise"

"I want to see it"

XXXXX

"Look what my Daddy and Papa gave me" Claire giggled as she showed her best friend Lilly the Princess Barbie she'd been given for her birthday. Amongst the clothes, hair clips and other toys, this Barbie was definitely her favourite. Watching the balloon animals being made, the pair had been inseparable all afternoon.

"She's pretty" Lilly smiled "Which one is your Daddy? My Mommy is over there" the blonde little girl giggled and pointed to her Mom who was talking to Blaine by the food table. Blaine and Kurt got along with a lot of the parents from Claire's preschool class but the pair was just so much younger. At nearly 20, the boys were at least 8 or 9 years younger than a lot of the other parents.

"Daddy and Papa are over there too" the brunette smiled and looked to where Lilly had pointed before seeing Kurt join Blaine with her Mom "Papa is the one with the hat"

"Why does he look funny?"

"He doesn't look funny"

"He does too look funny. He's all skinny and he has no hair"

"So? Daddy says my Papa is sick. He says he's got cancer" Claire shrugged pleased that she remembered what her father had told her. Blaine had managed to sugar coat Kurt's cancer quite well until Claire started to ask more detailed questions a few weeks before her birthday. She started to ask why. Why did Papa look so different? Why was Papa always sick after he came home from the hospital when hospitals are meant to make you better? Why isn't Papa getting any better?

He told her that Kurt had a disease called cancer and that's what was making him so sick, that he was getting special medicine at the hospital that was making him feel yuck but it will help him in the long run. It was a difficult conversation but Claire was a smart little girl and Blaine knew he would have to tell her sooner or later.

"Mommy said my Grandpa had cancer but he died. Is your Papa gonna die too?" Lilly asked with a shrug of her shoulders. She didn't quite understand how her grandfather passed away; she just understood that cancer played a major part in his death. Claire heard Lilly's question as 'Your Papa has cancer so he is going to die' and burst into tears. She forgot about her Barbie and raced over to where her fathers were standing. Kurt noticed her coming and caught her in his arms just as she got to him.

"Hey baby girl, what's the matter" he cooed softly as he held her tight to his chest. The one thing a little girl shouldn't be doing on her birthday is crying "What's wrong?"

Claire buried her face in Kurt's shirt and sobbed. It wasn't until Kurt rubbed her back like he did when she was sick that she started to calm down. Sitting down on a nearby chair, he sat her on his lap and wiped away her tears with his thumbs

"Talk to me honey bear, why the tears?"

Blaine watched on carefully worried about his little girl. He hated seeing her like this no matter what had caused it. Blaine was good at calming Claire down but Kurt had a magic power especially when he rubbed their little girl's back.

"Lilly..." she sniffed and looked up at Kurt, her eyes glistening with tears "Are you gonna die Papa?"

Kurt was shocked at the question and wasn't quite sure how to answer it. Looking up at Blaine, he hoped for a little guidance. He knew Blaine had told Claire about his cancer and knew how to answer their daughter if she asked about his disease. Neither of the boys thought about how they would answer this. Blaine had purposely steered clear of the 'Papa could die' conversation until it was absolutely necessary.

"I..." Kurt began before taking a deep breath "Claire Bear, I am sick. What I have is very bad but I'm trying very hard to get better. I'm not going anywhere any time soon ok?" he smiled and kissed her forehead softly. Lingering there for a moment, Kurt sat back and ran his hands through his daughter's curls "I love you too much to die, not gonna happen ok?" he chuckled

"I love you too Papa"

"Now, no more tears ok? The birthday girl can't be sad when her Grandma Carole and Aunt Rachel made the world's best birthday cake. How about we go blow out your candles?"

"Stay with me Papa?"

"Always, baby" he smiled and kissed her temple softly. Pulling her up into his arms, he stood and faced Blaine "I'm not going anywhere soon am I?"

"Not if I can help it" Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek softly before turning to Claire "Is it ok if we keep Papa forever? He makes the best cupcakes in the whole wide world remember?"

"Ok" the four year old giggled and hugged Kurt tighter

"Shall we cut the cake?"

Kurt carried Claire over to the table where Carole and Rachel were putting the candles into the four year old's Princess Castle Cake. Completely pink, the cake was two tiers high and had all the turrets, doors and flowering vines that the perfect castle needed. Kurt was astounded at the detail of that cake and didn't know where to begin thanking his step mother and future sister-in-law for their hard work. Claire was definitely a spoilt little girl.

"Carole, Rachel this is exquisite. Absolutely amazing" Kurt smiled as everyone started to gather around the cake. Blaine had his camera in his hands already taking photos of Claire with her Papa.

"Anything for our favourite girl" Carole smiled. Her happiness was brought on by the ear to ear smile on her granddaughters face at the sight of her cake. Lighting the candles on the cake, Carole stepped back with Burt and joined in as everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' to Claire.

"Make a wish baby girl"

Claire closed her eyes tight and thought very hard about what she would wish for. She thought about toys and teddy bears until she remembered the one wish she desperately wanted. Opening her eyes she took in a deep breath and blew out all four of her candles in one go.

Kurt held her hand as they cut through the first layer and everyone gathered cheered for the giggling little girl. Taking the knife, Carole started to cut up the cake and serve it out to everyone.

"Can I tell you what I wished for Papa?" Claire asked as Kurt sat down with her at the table and they both took a bite of the chocolate mud cake.

"You have to keep your wish a secret or it won't come true" he smiled. Claire nodded in understanding. She wanted her wish to come true more than anything in the world so she was going to keep her little mouth shut. It wasn't the usual wish someone of her age would want, this was special.

**I wonder what Claire wished for...**

**I really hope you guys are liking this story as much as you liked 'A Baby Story'. I love reading all your reviews and feedback.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Don't hate me...**

_Claire sat at the stool in the kitchen and watched as her father straightened up the already organised items on the counter. With his sleeves rolled up and tie loosened, he seemed to be in a trance as he shuffled around the kitchen. The last few days had been similar but Blaine seemed worse today and it worried Claire. She hated seeing her Dad so sad._

"_Uncle Finn said that I should bring my teddy with the purple jacket with me today. He said that Papa would have liked me having it today"_

"_Papa won't know you've got it. He won't care" Blaine growled softly and he pulled a glass down from the cupboard. Getting himself a glass of water, he took a sip and quickly realised it was hot water. He threw his glass into the sink with all the energy he could muster and it smashed into a million pieces. Claire jumped and started to sob softly scared that her father would smash something else. Blaine stormed from the kitchen to his bedroom and slammed the door behind him not caring about anything in that moment. _

_Only moments later, Santana walked into the apartment to see what was going on. Immediately pulling a crying Claire into her arms, she saw the smashed glass and knew exactly what had happened. This wasn't the first thing Blaine had broken in the 4 days since his world fell apart._

"_It's ok baby girl" Santana cooed and she tried to calm down the four year old "Daddy is just sad"_

"_He's always sad now" _

"_I know, he's going to be sad for a while longer"_

"_I'm sad too" Claire cried softly and wiped her eyes "I miss Papa too"_

"_We all miss your Papa" Santana sighed "Why don't we put on a movie, I know it'll make you feel better"_

"_Can I watch Aladdin? It was Papa's favourite"_

"_Of course munchkin. It's my favourite too"_

_Santana set Claire down on the couch before finding the Aladdin DVD and setting it up for the little girl. She was savvy for a four year old so Santana handed her the remote and she played it all on her own. Neither girl heard Blaine's bedroom door over the opening credits of the classic Disney movie._

"_Turn that shit off!" Blaine yelled from his bedroom door and slammed it again. The last thing he wanted to hear was 'A Whole New World' or anything that reminded him of Kurt. Claire tried her best to hold back her tears once again but she wasn't succeeding. _

"_Let's just turn the volume down a little" Santana smiled weakly and reduced the volume. Claire could almost recite the entire movie, she'd seen it that many times. "I'm gonna go talk to your Dad ok? Will you be ok for a minute? Uncle Finn and Aunty Rachel said they would be here soon, I promise"_

"_I'll be ok"_

_Santana pressed a soft kiss to Claire's forehead before getting up off the couch and making her way toward Blaine's bedroom. Knocking, she ignored the string of curses Blaine spat at her and walked in. Shutting the door behind her, she prayed Claire couldn't hear her father._

"_Get out Santana" he snapped and threw the photo frame he had in his hands at her. Dodging the frame, she cringed as it was yet another thing Blaine had managed to smash in the last four days. He was raking up quite a collection. Santana picked up the broken frame and saw it was a picture of Kurt and Blaine together at Claire's fourth birthday party. _

"_I know you're sad..."_

"_You know I'm sad? My life is falling apart and all you can say is 'I know you're sad'. I'm devastated. The man I devoted my life to is dead and I have to walk into a church today and be at his funeral. Of course I'm _fucking _sad Santana" Blaine growled and ran his hands through his hair_

"_I know you're sad" she repeated through gritted teeth before relaxing slightly "But you have a little girl out there that needs her father. You are scaring her. She lost Kurt too"_

"_I..." he stuttered completely forgetting about Claire. They'd had Santana or Rachel and Finn with them every day since Kurt died and he hadn't done much for her in the last four days. Someone else had always been there. That morning, the morning of Kurt's funeral was the first time he'd been alone with his daughter. It was the first time since he'd met Kurt that he was truly alone with his daughter. _

"_I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what to do without him" Resting his head in his hands, Blaine burst into tears. He hadn't really cried since he heard Kurt's heart stop and he lost the love of his life forever. He cried for hours but from the second he came home from the hospital, his heartbreak turned into anger. Anger at the world for taking Kurt away from him. _

"_I think you need to talk to Burt. He's probably the one that knows how you feel right now. Come on, he's meeting us at the church" Santana sighed and held her hand out to Blaine. Taking her hand, he squeezed it gently in thanks. He needed his friends and family around him and Claire today. This was going to be hard for all of them. _

_Apprehensive at first, Claire just had to see the pained and apologetic expression on her father's face to crawl right into his arms. She just wanted to be there with her Dad. Rachel, Finn, Santana, Claire and Blaine drove silently to the church a little while later. No-one really knew what to say. _

_As they reached the church, Blaine carried Claire and the teddy bear Kurt had given her for their first Christmas together, from the car. They were some of the last to arrive which meant an overflowing church full of people would watch as he walked toward his fiancé's coffin that sat by the altar. Blaine could see from the door, the clean, sharp lines of the mahogany coffin and the beautiful arrangement of Lilies and Roses that Carole had helped him pick out. _

"_I can't do this" Blaine spoke softly as he took a step away from the door "No, no"_

"No, no" Blaine cried as he rolled over and buried his face into his pillow. Clutching it tight, tears streamed down his face as he repeated that one word over and over again. "No, please, no"

"Blaine, Blaine wake up" Kurt insisted as he shook his boyfriend's shoulder roughly trying to pull him from his nightmare. "Blaine"

Blaine woke with a start as he looked around the room and remembered where he was. Turning to Kurt, he didn't realise that tears were still running down his face until Kurt's hands were wiping them away. He let go of the pillow and relaxed his shoulders letting Kurt pull him into his arms.

"What was it this time?" Kurt asked softly as he rubbed Blaine's back gently. Blaine had been having nightmares since Kurt was diagnosed with cancer. They had been frightening and very frequent in the early months but they had become very rare... until tonight. It was the night before Kurt's end of cycle doctor's appointment. It was the night before Kurt was told whether he would need to undergo more treatment or told that his life was back to normal and cancer free.

"Nothing, it was nothing" Blaine lied with a weak smile. He didn't want to tell Kurt that he'd dreamt of his funeral again.

"Blaine..."

"I don't even remember"

"Ok" Kurt nodded even though he knew Blaine remembered what happened in his nightmare. He didn't want to push him to relive something that had put his boyfriend in a cold sweat "Hold me?"

Blaine smiled and laid back down as Kurt cuddled close to his chest. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, Blaine knew exactly what Kurt was doing. He was making sure Blaine knew he was there, that he was alive. It was a usual occurrence after one of his nightmares.

**Do you hate me?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh my goodness WOW! The response I got to the last chapter was overwhelming, thank you all so much! You're amazing readers and I'm so glad you responded well to the chapter. I'm sorry for doing it to you, I didn't mean to make anyone cry! Sorry **

Kurt rested his hand down on Blaine's nervously shaking knee and squeezed it hard as he glared over at his boyfriend "Stop shaking your knee, you're making me anxious. I'm the one that's future is being decided today"

"Sorry" Blaine sighed and sat back willing his knee to keep still "And it's your health but our future"

"Dr Fitzgerald said things have been going well. This could be good news..."

"We said that last time"

Kurt and Blaine had been sitting in Dr Fitzgerald's waiting room for half an hour waiting to hear the results of the copious amount of tests Kurt had to go through. Now that Kurt's last chemotherapy treatment was over, they tested absolutely everything. They were thorough before and after each treatment but Dr Fitzgerald wanted to make sure that he knew everything about the teenager's health. Put through everything from CT scans to blood tests to even a sperm count (A test where Blaine's sexting skills came in handy especially when the only magazines provided contained naked girls). Dr Fitzgerald didn't want to miss anything.

"Kurt?" Nurse Isabelle smiled as she emerged from the doctor's office with a file in her hands "Dr Fitzgerald will see you now"

Taking a deep breath, the two boys stood up slowly. They were just as intrigued to find out Kurt's diagnosis as they were anxious for a negative result. Blaine squeezed his boyfriend's hand gently as they made their way through to Dr Fitzgerald's office. Taking a seat, the pair didn't let go of each other's hands.

"You two look worried..." the older man wearing a pristine white lab coat chuckled. Opening Kurt's ever growing medical file and turned to the teenager's most recent test results "I will start off with the worst possible news I can give you today..."

Kurt's breath caught in his throat as he clutched Blaine's hand tighter. Fearing the worst, he closed his eyes and prayed that he could handle what he was about to hear.

"I told you both before we started the chemotherapy that it had some long term side effects" Dr Fitzgerald began looking up at Blaine who couldn't look him in the eye "I will schedule frequent checkups to monitor the fatigue you will most likely experience as well as your heart function. Weakening of the heart muscle is common after taking one of the drugs in your last round so we'll keep an eye on that. The worst of my news is that Kurt, I'm very sorry but you are now infertile. It was a risk and I should have pushed the idea of freezing sperm before you started treatment"

"Hang on" Kurt chuckled and slackened his grip on Blaine's hands "The worst news you have is the fact that I can't biologically father a child?"

"Yes and I'm very sorry but there are a lot of other options you could consider if you wanted to expand your family"

"I already have a gorgeous daughter and Blaine and I can't exactly have children like normal couples anyway" he smiled and watched as the corners of the doctor's lips curled up as well "You've gotta say it before I'll believe you"

"Do you boys know the meaning of complete remission?"

"Are you serious? It's gone?" Kurt beamed almost jumping from his seat in relief.

"I told you before this last treatment that the chemo had been working, we just had to be a bit more aggressive. Aggressive worked. You, Kurt Hummel are cancer free"

"Cancer free" Blaine repeated softly before pulling Kurt into a tight and relieved hug. Holding each other for a few minutes, Blaine pulled away slightly and placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend's forehead "I told you, I told you, you could fight this and win"

"Before you two start dancing down the street" Dr Fitzgerald interrupted with a soft sigh as Kurt and Blaine turned back to him "There is always the possibility that the cancer will return in the future. Could be a year from now, could be 30 years from now, it could be never. You have a history of cancer in your family so your chances are slightly higher. It may not return in the form of Hodgkin's either. It could come back as anything from lung to prostate cancer. We will keep it monitored"

"If it comes back, we'll be ready" Kurt nodded determinedly. If this cancer was to show it's ugly self again, Kurt would be ready to kick it's ass back to Kingdom Come just like he'd done it now. Cancer wasn't going to stop him anymore. If he could beat it once then he could do it again.

"If it comes back we'll throw everything at it and I'm confident you could beat it again"

Dr Fitzgerald went through the rest of Kurt's test results and what they needed to do now that his treatments were over. Everything bar the infertility was good news but Kurt wasn't going to let that worry him. He already had an amazing little girl and if they were lucky enough to expand their family they would adopt anyway.

XXXXX

"Should we pick up Claire? Oh I need to call my Dad! And NYADA, I wonder if they'll let me take classes again" Kurt began to ramble as they made their way out toward their car. Neither of them expected to hear such amazing news now they didn't know where to start the celebrations.

"Whoa ok slow down" Blaine laughed "We'll call your Dad and Carole first then I'm going to take you out for a celebratory lunch, just the two of us, ok?"

"What about Claire?"

"They're having an arts and crafts day at preschool; we'd just be ruining her fun. I want it to be just us for a little while"

"Just us, back to normal" Kurt smiled and stopped Blaine. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck, he pressed a soft kiss to his lips "I know this cancer could come back and it probably will eventually but that's not going to stop me... us from doing anything anymore. I've been given a second chance and I'm going to make the most of it"

"And what are you going to do first in this new lease on life?"

"Start planning our wedding. I can't go any longer without being your husband. I won't even wait til my hair has grown back"

"Your hair will grow back in no time, I can already see that beautiful bronze hair of yours poking through" Blaine smiled and stole a quick kiss "I love you and I'm so proud of you for beating this. You are truly amazing and the sooner I marry such an incredible man, the happier I will be"

"I couldn't have done all this without you. I wouldn't have fought this hard if I didn't have you or Claire to fight for" Kurt said with a smile as he brushed away a loose curl hanging over his boyfriend's forehead "Thank you for saving me"

"I didn't save you..."

"Yes you did" he assured Blaine "Every time you took me to a chemo session, every time you held me through a bad night, every time you simply made me smile you were saving me"

"And I'd do it all again if I have to"

"Let's hope you don't have to"

"Amen to that" Blaine laughed and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket handing it to Kurt "Before any more saving, you have to call your Dad. You have to tell him the amazing news"

**Yay! Kurt is well, Claire's wish came true... or did it?  
><strong>

**I don't think this story is quite finished. One more chapter maybe. My only question to you guys is, happy ending or cliff hanger?**


	18. Chapter 18 PART 1 of 2 or maybe 3

**I really wanted to do one super long last chapter but I soon realised that my super long was just way too long so I've split it into two (possibly three depending on how I go). I may be splitting it just to keep you guys in suspense... Would I do that to you guys? Probably so enjoy part one!**

**XXXXX**

**Three Months Later**

"I'm not sure how this is supposed to go but I'm sure your Aunty Rachel will change it when we get there anyway" Blaine laughed as he put his daughter's beautiful chocolate curls into a half up, half down hairstyle and secured it with a scarlet red roses that matched the sash around her white dress. Straightening out her tulle skirt, he stepped back with a smile "You look beautiful, baby girl"

"Shirt, Daddy" the four year old giggled as she jumped down onto the bed and pointed to her father's open shirt with a white wife-beater underneath.

"Yes, of course" he chuckled and did up the buttons on his shirt before tucking it in. Taking the black with red pin stripe tie Claire held out to him, he inspected it for a minute before slipping it around his neck and tying it up neatly. He sat down beside his daughter and pulled on a pair of black socks and dress shoes before looking at her with a smile.

"You look very handsome Daddy"

"Thank you Princess" Blaine smiled "Can I ask you something?" Pulling out a notebook, he wrote down the names 'Blaine Anderson' and 'Claire Anderson' on the paper. "Today your Papa and I are getting married. Do you know what that means?"

"Mrs Fletcher at school said when people get married they have a big party so people know how much they love each other"

"In a way, that's it. I love your Papa and he loves me and we wanted to bring all of our family and friends together to share that with them. It means that he and I are going to be together forever. Plus we get cake"

"I like cake" Claire giggled

"Me too" he laughed and looked down at the notebook on his lap "You know how your name and my name end in Anderson? And Papa's name ends in Hummel?"

Claire nodded

"Well after today my name is going to end in Anderson-Hummel" Blaine continued as he wrote '-Hummel' after his name. Writing Kurt's name on the paper under his, he wrote it as 'Kurt Anderson-Hummel'. "Papa's name is going to change as well. I'd like to change your name too. If you will let me"

"Will it look just like yours and Papa's?"

"Yes. It will be Claire Anderson-Hummel"

"Can I try writing it?" Claire asked. Blaine handed her the pen and the notebook and watched as Claire started to write her name. Kurt had taught her how to do it just as she started preschool in the hope it distracted him from his chemo treatments. Her handwriting was big and messy but you got the idea of what she was trying to scribble. Managing to write Claire Anderson – Hum she ran out of room before she could finish. "It's a long name"

"I know baby but we'll get used to it" he chuckled and took the notebook from Claire as he stood up. Picking up the white frill socks, he slipped them onto Claire's wiggling feet before putting on her shoes and buckling them up "Now you're perfect. How's my hair?"

"Very pretty" she smiled and looked up at her father's hair. Leaving his curls free of their gel, he'd gotten a hair cut the day before so they didn't hang over his forehead anymore.

"Thank you. Now we should go, we don't want to be late"

Claire jumped off her father's bed and skipped out to the living room twirling in her pretty dress as she went. She loved how it puffed up as she spun around and red was her favourite colour this week so it was perfect for her. Blaine grabbed his suit jacket and followed his little girl through the quiet apartment.

Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes had whisked Kurt away insanely early that morning to get him ready so the boys wouldn't see each other before the wedding. If Claire hadn't been so cranky earlier then she would have been taken too. Today was the only day Blaine loved that his daughter really wasn't a morning person. He really didn't want to do this without Claire by his side the whole way.

"Please don't mess up your dress" Blaine chuckled as he headed toward the door after hearing loud knocking. Claire kept swishing the skirt around dancing to her own little music. Opening the door, Blaine smiled brightly at the sight of his parents, sister and brother standing there before him "You're here"

"Of course we're here dumb dumb" Emily laughed and pushed past her brother and raced to her niece. Pulling a giggling Claire up into her arms, she hugged her tight.

"We wouldn't miss today for anything Blaine" Jane smiled as Blaine let them in. Pulling her son into a warm embrace, she kissed his cheek softly "Not for anything"

"Admittedly we thought it would be a little further in the future" Michael chuckled as he set his coat down over a chair "And to a girl..."

"Michael" Jane snapped softly

"I'm kidding" he laughed and clapped his eldest son on the shoulder "You're happy?"

"Never been happier"

"Then that's all that matters" Michael smiled "I'm proud of you Blaine, for looking after Kurt through his chemo as well as doing so well with Claire. You've grown up to be a fine young man"

"Thanks Dad, that really means a lot coming from you" Blaine smiled and pulled his father into the first real hug the pair had shared in years. He never expected that he would be hugging his father like this ever again let alone seeing him at his wedding.

"Grandma! Grandma!" Claire called out as she raced toward Jane with a bright smile

"Daddy said I'm going to stay with you and Grandpa next week"

"He's right" she chuckled and knelt down to Claire's level "You're gonna stay a few days with us and a few days with Burt and Carole while your fathers go on their honeymoon"

"What's a honeymoon?"

"An excuse to go on a holiday and not get out of bed for a week?" Emily laughed and nudged her brother "Where are you taking him?"

"I wanted to take Kurt to Paris like he's always hoped but we couldn't really afford it. We're heading to Hawaii instead"

"Hawaii will still be amazing" she smiled "Plus you can go to Paris later and take Claire to Disneyland over there"

"I won't get a honeymoon if we don't make it to the ceremony in time" Blaine laughed and looked around the apartment making sure he had everything.

"Rings?" Andrew chuckled and watched his brother pat his chest pocket. "Flower for your lapelle?"

"How do you even know what that is?" Emily laughed as Andrew shrugged.

"Carole has those. She only gave me the flowers for Claire's hair"

"I think you're ready then bro"

XXXXX

"Thank god you two waited long enough for your hair to grow back" Rachel laughed as she covered Kurt's eyes and attacked him with the hairspray one last time.

"We didn't wait this long for my hair" he chuckled and checked his hair for himself. Kurt was thankful that his hair had grown back by the time they got married but that wasn't the reason "We waited because we wanted The Central Park Boathouse and we were lucky to get a spot this early"

"Everything is going to be so beautiful. The Boathouse is perfect" Quinn smiled as she picked up Kurt's red with black pin stripe tie and placed it around his neck. Flipping up his collar, she tied his tie before folding the collar back down "You look very handsome, Kurt"

"Thank you Q and thank you for coming out here for the wedding. Blaine is going to be so happy to see you"

"He saw her this morning when we came and got you" Mercedes pointed out.

"He was half asleep so he probably wasn't paying much attention to who was kidnapping me"

"Not a morning person?"

"That's where Claire gets it. If I hadn't let them both sleep, it would not have been pretty. Trust me" Kurt laughed. Blaine had never really been a morning person but he pushed past that when Kurt was sick. No matter how cranky he was, Blaine was always up at whatever time of the morning Kurt needed him. Now that Kurt was well again and wasn't spending every other night on the bathroom floor, Blaine was taking advantage of his sleep ins.

"They were so cute when you settled Claire in your bed with Blaine" Rachel sighed with a smile "She's like a little doll"

"Only when she's asleep?" Quinn chuckled

"No she's pretty good. She has her diva moments though"

"No doubt she gets that from you" Rachel laughed and handed Kurt his jacket "She's going to look beautiful in the dress you picked out for her"

"Speaking of, we should get going" Mercedes smiled as she started to push Kurt out the door "As Maid of Honour; we need to get our boy to that ceremony to marry his perfect man"

"If Mercedes is Maid of Honour then who is Blaine's best man?"

**Had to leave it there! Who is Blaine's best man? Who would you pick for him? Part 2 will be up soon :)**


	19. Chapter 19 Part 2 of 2

**The end is here :( I hope you all enjoy the last and final chapter of A New York Future**

"He's late"

"By only two minutes, he'll be here"

"He's still late"

"Shutup and you're messing up Claire's skirt" Blaine laughed to Santana as they waited outside The Boathouse for Kurt to arrive. Just about everyone was already inside mingling and listening to the string quartet play. Kurt and Rachel had planned a beautiful ceremony but Blaine refused to go in without Kurt.

"I am not" Santana smirked and straightened out Claire's dress quickly. They had been watching the ducks and dancing around to the band while they waited to keep Claire busy. "And this kid looks almost as fantastic as me"

"Almost?" he chuckled and crossed his arms. Santana did look beautiful in her floor length one shouldered red dress. She was a devil in a red dress but Blaine was biased toward Claire no matter who she was compared to "She's got the cute factor, you can't compete with that"

"I know but I don't think either of us can compete with him" she smiled and pointed behind Blaine to Kurt who was walking toward them. With Rachel, Mercedes and Quinn bringing up the rear, Blaine can only focus on Kurt and how amazing he looked.

"No, no, no" Rachel gasped "You're not supposed to see each other before the wedding"

"How are we meant to go in together without seeing each other and last time I checked this is the wedding" Blaine smirked and took Kurt's hand. Squeezing it gently, Blaine leant over and kissed Kurt's cheek "You ready?"

Kurt nodded with a smile. He was more than ready to marry to love of his life.

"Come on, Rachel" Quinn chuckled and smiled at Blaine before pushing her into the church to find their seats as the music started to change into a soft and beautiful version of Ave Maria.

Mercedes was the first to walk down the aisle in her knee length strapless red cocktail dress followed by best man Santana and then flower girl Claire who dropped red rose petals as she walked. With a big smile on her face, she concentrated on the special task her fathers had asked her to do before sitting in the first row next to Emily feeling so special and grown up.

With their fingers linked, Blaine and Kurt walked toward the celebrant as all their family and friends stood to watch. Like their families, all the members of the New Directions made the trip to New York to celebrate their friends' marriage. Nothing made the two men happier to see their friends there with them. Everyone gathered sat down as Kurt and Blaine stopped by the celebrant.

"We are all gathered here today to celebrate the union of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson in holy matrimony" he began with a smile and turned to Blaine "Do you Blaine, take Kurt to be your lawful wedded husband, to love, honour and cherish from this day forward, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"And do you Kurt, take Blaine to be your lawful wedded husband, to love, honour and cherish from this day forward, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Now you both wrote your own vows, yes?"

"Yes" Kurt smiled and waited for the celebrant to nod before pulling out a piece of paper with his vows. Looking at Blaine and staring into those beautiful hazel eyes, he stuffed the piece of paper back into his jacket pocket and took both of Blaine's hands. "If you want to be technical then we got married the day of my first chemo treatment where you promised that I was stuck with you forever" he chuckled and squeezed his future husband's hands gently "You got me through the worst year of my life. You stayed by my side through sickness and made me smile when all I wanted to do was crawl up in a ball and wallow in my depression. You became my knight in shining armour and if I had to be stuck with anyone then I'm glad it's going to be you. We've both been through a lot in our short lives and I don't think I would have gotten through it without you. I love you and I'm going to spend the rest of my life loving you"

"Blaine?" the celebrant smiled once Kurt was finished.

Blaine took a deep breath and looked and Kurt with a smile "You tell me that I saved you but really it was the other way around. When I met you, my biggest goal was not to screw up my daughter's life or the next coffee order" he laughed softly "I never thought I would finish high school but it was you that gave me hope and that extra push to do it for Claire, to give us both a positive future. I never imagined that I would ever be lucky enough to be standing here with the love of my life in front of our family and friends vowing to cherish you forever. If we can get through sickness and health, the other vows will be easy as long as I've got you there with me"

Kurt wanted to just lean in and kiss Blaine right there and then but he knew he couldn't, not yet. The ceremony continued as the celebrant called for the rings. As they slipped the simple white gold bands onto each other's fingers, they spoke Kurt's favourite lyric from one of his favourite musicals, West Side Story.

'_With this ring I thee wed. Make of our hands one hand, make of our hearts, one heart. Make of our vows, one last vow; only death will part us now'_

Along with Carole and Jane, even Rachel was in tears by the time the celebrant was ready to announce the couple married.

"You may now seal the promises you have made to each other with a kiss"

Stepping closer to one another, Kurt and Blaine blocked out the rest of the world as they pressed their lips together gently. This kiss wasn't like every other one they had shared in their time together; it was softer yet so much more powerful. This kiss was sealing their marriage and their future together.

The room erupted with applause as they reluctantly broke apart as the celebrant announced them as Mr Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel.

XXXXX

"Tell me what you're thinking" Blaine chuckled softly and lifted his chin off Kurt's shoulder as they danced slowly in the middle of the room. Transformed from the ceremony to the reception, the Boathouse was lit with candles from every table as they danced away the night.

"That this whole night has been perfect" Kurt smiled and looked into his husband's eyes "That you are perfect and this moment right here in your arms is perfect"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Blaine tightened his arm around Kurt's waist and leant closer but was stopped by a small someone tugging on his tux jacket. There was only one small someone that tugged on his clothes like that. Placing a soft kiss on his husband's cheek, Blaine looked down at the chocolate eyes staring up at them.

With a soft chuckle, Kurt bent down and pulled Claire up into his arms. Resting her on his hip, he stood close to Blaine so the little girl could hug them both.

"Are you having fun Princess?"

"Uh huh" she giggled "Uncle Andrew let me dance on his toes"

"Did he?" Blaine chuckled "I saw you got to dance with Grandpa Michael and Grandpa Burt. You're a very lucky little girl. Are you gonna dance with me or Papa later?"

"But you keep dancing with each other..."

"I promise I will dance with you on the next song ok baby girl?" Kurt smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek softly "Or the one after that" he laughed and looked at Blaine with a smile. He wasn't quite ready to give up his new husband just yet even if it was to dance with Claire.

"But Daddy when are we going to do the surprise song?" Claire asked Blaine as she bounced in Kurt's arms. She forgot the fact that it was a surprise for Kurt.

"What surprise song?"

Blaine took Claire into his arms with a smirk and kissed his daughter's forehead softly. He could excuse the secret revelation because she was so excited to be playing a part. Even if it was hitting one key on the piano, she felt so special to be involved in the song and the wedding in general. She felt so grown up.

"Good thing I was about to do it anyway" Blaine chuckled and placed a soft kiss on Kurt's scrunched up nose. His confused expression was just too cute for Blaine to resist but he had to. "Sit down, I'll explain in a second"

"But..."

"Sit"

Blaine carried Claire over to where to band were sitting and they knew exactly what was happening. As they finished their song, everyone's attention was turned to them and Blaine who was taking a seat behind the piano. Setting Claire down next to him, he quickly showed her the key she had to play.

"Hi everyone" he chuckled into the microphone attached to the piano as the room went quiet "I don't like writing speeches and I'm really no good at saying them so I write songs and sing because I know I don't faint when there's music playing" he laughed and looked to Kurt "I wrote this when you were in the hospital with a lung infection but I think it sums up everything we've both been through"

Settling his hands on the piano gently, Blaine took a deep breath before he started playing the opening notes to his song.

_I've been alone__  
><em>_Surrounded by darkness__  
><em>_I've seen how heartless__  
><em>_The world can be___

_I've seen you crying__  
><em>_You felt like it's hopeless__  
><em>_I'll always do my best__  
><em>_To make you see___

_Baby, you're not alone__  
><em>_Cause you're here with me__  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
><em>_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
><em>_And you know it's true__  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be__  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through___

_Now I know it ain't easy__  
><em>_But it ain't hard trying__  
><em>_Every time I see you smiling__  
><em>_And I feel you so close to me__  
><em>_And you tell me___

_Baby, you're not alone__  
><em>_Cause you're here with me__  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
><em>_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
><em>_And you know it's true__  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be__  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through___

_I still have trouble__  
><em>_I trip and stumble__  
><em>_Trying to make sense of things sometimes__  
><em>_I look for reasons__  
><em>_But I don't need 'em__  
><em>_All I need is to look in your eyes__  
><em>_And I realize___

_Baby I'm not alone__  
><em>_Cause you're here with me__  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna take us down__  
><em>_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
><em>_And you know it's true__  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be__  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh___

_Cause you're here with me__  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
><em>_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
><em>_And you know it's true__  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be__  
><em>_You know our love is all we need__  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Just as Blaine played the second to last note of the song, he looked to Claire who helped him played the very last chord. She had been watching her father's hand and listening to the song so intently so she wouldn't miss her cue. It wasn't much but she liked that Blaine was slowly teaching her to play the piano one note at a time.

Blaine looked over to Kurt and smiled weakly at the sight of tears streaming down his flawless skin. He never meant to make Kurt cry but in all honesty, Blaine shed a lot of tears as he wrote that song. It meant a lot to put his feelings into a song and be able to share that with everyone they loved.

"I love you Kurt"

**Fin.**


	20. Chapter 20 AUTHORS NOTE

**Check out the little two-shot set 6 years into the future**

'**A New Addition'**

**Kurt and Blaine are 25 and want to add another child to their little family and Claire can't be more excited. They just have to be approved as adoptive parents first...**


	21. Chapter 21 A Possible Sequel?

What would you guys think about a sequel to A New York Future?

A 15 year McKinley High School Reunion with all you favourites including Claire and Fletcher?

I've been toying with the idea but I think I would need a co-writer to help me out. I like the idea and think it would make a great story but I'm not sure I have enough ideas to fill it out.

Would you guys focus it just on Kurt and Blaine's family or would you like the back stories or family stories of Rachel and Finn or Sam and Mercedes?

Ugh I don't know. Help?


End file.
